The Legacy
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: Gaining the knowledge and life of an unknown being from ancient time. Is this a blessing or a curse? Jaune will have to find out if it worth having, even if it means changing his dream as a Hero.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Inheritance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Inheritance**

(Emerald Forest)

In a large forest, called the Emerald Forest, where it's being used as a location for the Beacon Academy Initiation. A process that all first-year students taking for this year, where new students arrive at Beacon Cliff for the first part of their test.

A test, where these students may or may not become Huntsmen and Huntresses, the elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of their world.

And the Beacon Academy is one of the Huntsman academies, that's charged to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Therefore, this is a test that could bring in new Huntsmen and Huntresses or failing to become one and a high chance of death if they're not prepared. As the Headmaster of Beacon Academy has mentioned the dangers and the possibility of death during the initiation, advising the students not to hesitate to destroy everything in their path to success.

Furthermore, it was stated that the students would be watched by staff members, but that those watching them would not help because their job is simply to observe.

Meaning, that the students that are about to be killed by these Grimm won't be saved unless they're lucky enough to be rescued by fellow students that may or may not become their partner. Therefore, if one isn't well trained or at least able to fight off a Grimm or two, then the most outcome would be one's death.

So, for the first of the test was to arrive the Beacon Cliff, where they were launched one at a time into the Emerald Forest, using their own landing strategy to land safely. Otherwise, death awaits those that don't have a way to land from free falling.

Upon landing in the forest, each student eventually found a partner either on purpose or by accident and the duos started making their way to the temple, to retrieve the relic and return to the Beacon Cliff, and pass the relic over to the Headmaster and they've passed the Beacon Academy Initiation. Allowing them to enter the Beacon Academy for the next four years, and if they graduate from Beacon Academy, then they shall become full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses.

And among the students, two have formed a partnership for the next four years in Beacon Academy.

Their names are Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, where the latter has unlocked the former's Aura.

And this is where the story begins.

"Wow, Jaune, for someone who just has their Aura unlocked. You have a massive one compared to our age group." Pyrrha wipes the sweat off her forehead, as she stares at her partner, who is currently out of it and staring off into space like he's in a trance or something.

"Uh, Jaune? You there? Uh, do you need help?" Pyrrha asks in concern as her partner, Jaune, hasn't made a sound since she unlocked his Aura and hasn't even opened his eyes at all.

And it looks like it's going to be a while before Jaune break out whatever trance he's in. Making it Pyrrha's duty as his partner to watch over him, in case of Grimm nearby, that may attack him when he's defenseless.

Currently, Jaune is going through a dreamlike memory lane and walking through what looks like someone's life.

A life of someone, who has walked throughout many lands. Be it the land of snow, grass, desert, and even walking on the land of the Grimm.

 **"Having roamed the world for more than 30 years, I have killed all my foes and defeated all champions."**

Jaune heard a booming voice, narrating in a short summary as he watches in a first-person view of what looks like in ancient times, but what caused Jaune to be shocked was how these ancient people are moving so fast and fighting with mainly weapons that wouldn't be used in today modern days.

However, what caught Jaune's attention the most. Is that the person he living through is surviving and winning countless unbelievable battles. All with nothing but a simple sword, where this person has killed all foes and defeating people of an old era, where no one used Dust. But, that didn't stop Jaune to see how powerful these people are. But, the person, who Jaune is looking through their eyes has defeated all of them.

Then, what felt like going through someone's life for 30+ years, Jaune found himself staring at his partner, Pyrrha, who is about to draw out her weapons for some reason.

This caused an unknown natural response from his body, where he already has his sword, Crocea Mors. A simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard. And the sheath can be transformed into a heater shield to go with it.

But, Jaune feels like he wields a sword like all his life, which made him look in disbelief to his sword already pointing directly at the throat of Pyrrha, who looking back at him with eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry!" Jaune jumps back, as he sheathed his sword back to the sheath/heater shield in one smooth motion, that made Jaune feel like he has done this action countless times before. Much to his confusion, but right now he has something more important to do.

Like apologizing to Pyrrha, who he just almost attacked with pure reflex alone, subconscious or not, it was done with his body and as for owning the said body. He needs to own up his responsibility and apology to the one he has wronged.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Jaune continues to apologize while not noticing that he's releasing some negative emotion. Which draws in Grimm towards his and Pyrrha's location.

"It's okay, Jaune! Really! I shouldn't have pulled out my weapons like that when you were in some sort of trance." Pyrrha waves her hands in front of her, showing she unarmed and clearly realize she almost got stabbed in the throat if she so much as moved any further.

Thank goodness she knew when to stop and plan out her move instead of relying on pure instinct.

"Are you sure?! Because I would freak out if I had someone's pointing their weapon at my throat. So again, I'm sorry!" Jaune apology one last time.

"It's alright." Pyrrha gives her partner a gentle smile. "Plus, it's not like I haven't experienced the many times' someone aiming for my vital spots more than once before, just to win against me." Pyrrha continues off with a mumble at the end.

"What was that?" Jaune raises an eyebrow, as he moves closer to Pyrrha, who blushes a little for thinking out loud again.

"Nothing at all." Pyrrha replied with a calm voice, trying her best not let her partner notice how weird it is for her to think out loud, even if she mumbles them most of the time.

"Now, how about we go search for the relic? We got an initiation to do if we want to be students at the Beacon Academy." Pyrrha quickly changed the topic before things get awkward.

"Sure." Jaune didn't seem that eager to find out what his partner was mumbling about since it's her choice to want to tell him or not. "So, do you have any idea which direction to go?"

However, before Pyrrha could say anything. A wolf-like roar came behind them, causing the two future Beacon's students to turn around to find a pack of Beowolves charging right at them.

"What are those?!" Jaune cried out in shock at seeing such creature for the first time. Sure, he has seen a gray wolf back home, but that animal wasn't completely black and have bone-like armor and mask, and have the ability to stand on their hind legs. Though, Jaune got this weird feeling he has seen these creatures before. Which is weird, because this is the first time him seeing these wolf-like beasts.

"Beowolves. One of the many common werewolf-like Grimm. Depending on the age, Beowolves attack like a regular wolf would, with clawing and lunges, and no special skills are known yet." Pyrrha quickly informs her partner on the basis of the Grimm before her as if she was reciting an information that been drilled into her to respond right away, quick and simple.

Once finished, Pyrrha brings out her weapons: Milo and Akouo.

Milo is a mecha-shift weapon, that possesses three forms that can be transformed between those forms. Being a javelin, xiphos, and a rifle.

Akouo is a shield, that's a metal circle with sections missing on the sides; however, the Akouo also has a razor-sharp edge and could be used as a thrown weapon, like a large discus.

Pyrrha has trained with both all her life, where she able to judge when and where to throw her shield well enough to ensure that her shield returned to her upon its rebound.

Like shield throwing, which she did first right away, to either stun the closest Beowolves in front of her or slice through the Beowolves. But in this case, the shield just stuns the Beowolf for a moment, as the shield made a crack on the Beowolf's bone mask and bounce back to its owner's stretch hand, where Pyrrha reattach it back onto her left golden gauntlet.

Then, Pyrrha switches her Milo to rifle mode, and fire with precise accuracy at the most cracked part of the Beowolf's mask and shatter it with one hit and killing it instantly.

Pyrrha was so focused on killing the Grimm as fast and precise, that she didn't notice that Jaune was looking at the way she is fighting with critical eyes, as if he is analyzing her fighting style and picking out the weak points in them.

And not in after an entire minute; Pyrrha has easily killed off the pack of Grimm like nothing. As if she faced a group of Grimm often than most people at her age would.

Once Pyrrha finished off these Beowolves, Jaune snaps out of his little trance.

"Wow! That was amazing! You're really good! No wonder you were a four-year champion of... sorry, I forgot what it is." Jaune rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile, causing Pyrrha to snort and smile at him.

"Thanks, and no problem of forgetting something unimportant." Pyrrha felt great that she finally found someone that doesn't know about her fame and treating her like an ordinary girl!

"Weird. Most girls I know would be mad for not remembering they're good at." Jaune mumbles to himself.

Pyrrha heard him but didn't comment about it.

"Come on, I think the temple we're looking for should be up north." Pyrrha point to her left, then start walking in that direction, with Jaune following right behind her.

* * *

30 minutes later*

During the walk for the search of the relic. Neither Jaune or Pyrrha said anything for the past 30 minutes, not that neither wanted to say anything, but that they don't anything to speak of at the moment. And just when one of them was about to say something, they arrived at the mouth of a dark cave, where they can see a drawing on the side of the cave wall. Involving armed men against a giant beast.

"Yeah, I got this gut feeling this isn't it." Jaune said to Pyrrha, as this instinct of his is screaming at him to avoid it while he still can or face a life-threatening battle.

"Hmm. Well, we need to check just in case. Who knows, maybe this is a shortcut to the temple we're supposed to head, for the relic." Pyrrha didn't seem to notice how the cave od filled with danger, that needs to be taken with caution due to the drawing on the wall, which seems to be very old.

Upon seeing Pyrrha walking into the dark, creepy cave, that may contain some kind of monster.

Jaune draws out his sword from its sheath and ready to be used at any moment.

And once more, Jaune feels like he been carrying a sword for years and always prepare to counter any sneak attacks at any angles. Weirdly enough, but happy to have.

In fact, Jaune feels like he could see everything around him without having to use his eyes at all. Something that shouldn't be possible for him. After all, awareness... wasn't Jaune's best skill among the others, which wasn't much to speak of.

But, right now, Jaune could even feel his partner's movement, even when he couldn't see anything in this dark cave and wonder how his partner could see in the dark so well. While he just 'feeling' everything to 'see'.

* * *

A few minutes later*

At the cave entrance, both Jaune and Pyrrha are running away from the cave with all they have. Not a second later, a giant scorpion monster came out of the hole by brutally breaking the small cave entrance, sending stray rocks everywhere. As the monster let out a loud roar while waving its grass-encrusted pincers.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Jaune cried out in fear, as he tries his best to move away from getting caught by those deadly pincers. That's aiming to snap him in half.

"Death Stalker and an old one at that, with the size of that Grimm!" Pyrrha, once again, replied the name of the Grimm, but this time she didn't give out a small summary about it as she currently trying to take it down by shooting it at its many eyes, to either kill it with a shot through the brain or at least blind it, to make escaping easier.

"The heck is a Death Stalker?!" Jaune thought out loud, as he rolls to his right, to dodge the stinger from stabbing him in the head and through his entire body in the process.

With his sword glowing in a white mist briefly before Jaune swing his sword in a downward slash, slicing the stinger off the Death Stalker's tail, causing it to screech in pain.

"Wow, didn't know I could do that." Jaune whispers under his breath before jumping back, as the Death Stalker tried to grab him with its left pincer. Then, once more his sword covered in a white mist and he swings his sword upward left, where he cut through the left pincer like butter. No resistance at all.

Moving on instinct; Jaune move at the speed that beyond what he has done in his past and appear in front of the Death Stalker, then thrust his sword covered in white mist and pierce through the Death Stalker's bone covered face, instantly killing it before it could even do anything else as the white mist seemed to absorb into the Death Stalker before exploding into pieces.

Covering the area of black stuff that started disappearing into a black mist that floating toward the sky.

"That's amazing, Jaune! I see your great with using that sword of your without having to rely on any firearms." Pyrrha praises her partner, realizing that maybe her own partner may be a highly trained swordsman before coming here and must have trained without having to rely on Aura. "I must say, killing the Death Stalker single-handed isn't something a first-year student in beacon could do without back up." Pyrrha said in awe, as she looks around the area, where the leftover remaining of the Death Stalker, even the bone parts are scattered everywhere in broken pieces. "By the way, what was that white mist covering your sword?" Pyrrha looks back at her partner, who had a shocked look on his face as he looks at his own sword like it the first time holding it.

"I have no clue. Is this Aura? Because I would know for sure I could produce that white mist in the past." Jaune revealed he has no idea about the white mist.

"Hmm; well, your Aura was colored white when it was unlocked. So maybe that was your Semblance showing itself briefly?" Pyrrha thought about it, as it seems like this the only answer she could come up right now.

"Semblance? Is that another name for Aura?" Jaune asks in a curious tone, as he starts jogging along with Pyrrha in the opposite direction of the cave, in the hope they find the temple soon. Since they're kind of on a deadline and by sunset, the test may as well be over by then.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members. So, in this case for you, I guess your Semblance is showing itself right now. Which is very rare as it takes most people a few hours or months or even years before discovering their Semblance." Pyrrha explained to her partner what a Semblance is.

"And you think this white mist is my Semblance? Wait, how do you turn it on? Because it just turns on its own." Jaune tried to summon the white mist again by waving his sword, but the familiar white mist didn't show up.

"Sorry, I'm not much help with this. I had to figure it out on my own as well until I found out how to activate my own Semblance. Also, there are cases, where people have some sort of limitations placed on them. So don't be alarmed if your Semblance has some kind of restrictions placed on it. Lots of people with powerful Semblance would have something like that while those that don't. Well, I don't think I know anyone with a powerful Semblance without any sort of restrictions, if they do, then they must have trained to the point of removing it. Otherwise, I got nothing." Pyrrha gave Jaune an apologetic smile, as she wasn't much help at this point.

"I see. Welp, not like I'll find out any time soon." Jaune shrugged his shoulders since he still new to this whole Aura thing. May as well learn it as he goes and hopes for the best.

"By the way, do you have any idea what kind of relic we're supposed to grab?" Jaune looks at his partner, who just shrugged her shoulders as well. Not knowing what to expect the relic to be.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Beacon Academy: Dormitory)

"Okay, the first thing I have to say. Why chess pieces?" Jaune asks his teammates, who are his partner, Pyrrha, and two others. Being Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

During the test; the relic happens to be chess pieces, where two people only require one chess piece and head back to the cliff, where they all gathered for the test.

It was during the announcement for the forming teams, where everyone, the first-year students that managed to pass the test, have learned that the chess piece they picked would be the deciding factor of how the team form. As in the chess piece of matching pair would be put together into a four-member team.

The one Jaune and Pyrrha picked happen to be a rook, where another pair picked up a rook chess piece as well. Leading to the team JNPR (Juniper) formed, with Jaune being the leader.

"I think it is supposed to represent something. By the way, do you mind, we unpack first?" Ren asks his leader, causing Jaune to blink from his spot, which he is lying on his bed tired from having to face another Death Stalker, that they chased after them and Jaune guessed this Death Stalker was maybe the mate of the previous Death Stalker that was killed by him at that dark cave.

"Why not? Save us some time to get ready in the morning." Jaune got off his bed and start unpacking as well, while he starts talking with his new two teammates, with Pyrrha giving some inputs every often.

Until it was midnight; where team JNPR finished unpacking, but Jaune continues to stare at Crocea Mars.

"Is there something special about his weapon?" Ren asks Pyrrha, who just finished changing out of her Huntress outfit into her sleeping clothes.

"Huh? I have no idea. Why do you ask?" Pyrrha blink at Ren, who just points at their team leader, who continues to stare at his own weapon for a while now. "Oh, Jaune is figuring out how to activate his Semblance and learn what it does besides cutting Grimm so easily." Pyrrha begins explaining how Jaune's sword would sometime cover in a white mist and would always cut the toughest Grimm's defense with ease.

"Interesting." Ren wanted to see this, but didn't see it at the time when their team, before forming into JNPR, was facing the Death Stalker and he didn't see his leader use this white mist before.

"Anyway, I think it's time for me to get Nora to bed. Wait, where Nora?" Ren quickly looks around the room and Nora is missing, who is his partner and childhood friend.

"I think she mentions something about having a late-night snack or something?" Pyrrha replied to Ren's question and found herself blinking when she found her other male team member had disappeared the moment she a sudden breeze hit her face, causing her to blink and the door to their room is open without making a single sound. _'Huh, that's kind of amazing.'_ Pyrrha thought to herself about how her fellow team member managed to run very fast and open the door without making any noise in a blink of an eye.

Jaune let a tired sigh that he couldn't figure out how to use this Semblance of his. Something that would help him become the Hero he dreams of.

"Night Jaune." Pyrrha said to Jaune, as she lay in her bed, which was next to Nora's. Where the male is sleeping on the left while the female on the right.

"Night, Pyrrha." Jaune replied, then place his weapon against the side of the bed before laying his head on the pillow to sleep.

Not before Ren came back inside the room, with Nora behind him.

"Aww, come on Ren! I need something to eat with all that fighting we did!" Nora tried to get her partner to agree to her demands of eating some snacks to fill herself up. As they didn't eat dinner today.

"Nora. You were planning to eat 20 pancakes if I haven't stopped you in time." Ren said to Nora, who just grins at him. Like it was normal for her to eat 20 pancakes in one serving.

"Did she say 20?" Jaune looks up from his bed, with Pyrrha doing the same as both of them stare at Nora in disbelief, then look at Ren to see if he was joking. Since he was the one that said it.

"Believe it or not, but 20 is the minimum amount Nora eats daily. I'm just limiting to a certain amount each meal, to keep it at 20 the very limit before she overeats." Ren said in a monotone, like this was normal, which it is for him.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. And hope the world makes sense again in the morning." Jaune didn't bother to continue this weird conversation and go to sleep. Not wanting to find out what the maximum amount of pancakes Nora would eat in a single day.

Too bad the others didn't notice that their leader actually fall asleep instantly the moment he closed his eyes again and won't open them until morning.

 **"Under the Heaven, no one can be my equal. Alas, all my life, I have sought a match, but in vain. Unbearable loneliness is my destiny."**

* * *

 **Author Note: Changing my approach. So no making OCs and using existing characters, most of the time, with a few times of using OC that not the main characters.**

 **Also, instead of 5k+ per chapter for this fanfic, it will be kind of random, but more than 3k+, I promise that.**


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: How Is That Possible?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: How Is That Possible?!**

A few days later*

(Beacon Academy: Combat Class)

It has been a few days after the initiation, and so far, Jaune likes his team. Even with Nora being a crazy pancake loving person, who is just too hyperactive.

Nonetheless, having to spend his childhood with seven sisters gave him the resistance against hyperactive people like Nora and Ruby.

Ah, right, Ruby Rose is a fellow leader of team RWBY. A sister team somewhat, as team RWBY contains the members of the following: Ruby Rose, his first friend at Beacon. Weiss Schnee, someone he finds cute. Blake Belladonna, a very quiet person, and Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister from another mother.

Team RWBY was the one that team JNPR meet up with each other during the initiation, and with team RWBY taking on a giant Nevermore, and at the end, Ruby dealing the finishing blow.

While team JNPR had to take on a second Death Stalker.

Anyway, dealing with both Ruby and Nora during these few days almost made him feel like he back at home. But, what made Jaune feel a little out of it for these days. He continues to experience this weird feeling like his mind and body are changing each day.

At one point, Jaune even manages to react to Ruby's speed when she tried to steal the cookies on his plate during lunchtime and stop her before she could even touch a single cookie.

Yeah, Jaune knows he could never do such a thing in the past.

Therefore, Jaune clearly knew that something was wrong when he continues to react in such a speed, that he would never be able before coming to Beacon Academy.

Jaune wasn't known for being the fastest kid back at home. In fact, he would be just barely at the average speed of others.

Then again, Jaune has no idea if those kids had their Aura unlocked or not at the time. Because if so, then he could guess why he always among the slowest kids. Who knew that Aura allows one to increase their speed? Because he sure didn't and just thought Ruby was the only one to go super fast.

Furthermore, the way he wields his sword was like an entirely different league! Jaune finally got to the point of being able to hold his sword without dropping it whenever he swings it against something hard.

It feels like the sword is another limb. A very sharp limb that is.

Also, Jaune discovered something on the second day here. He found out he has this creepy dragon tattoo mostly covering his back and upper chest. With the dragon head in the middle of his back.

Yeah, it wasn't normal to see a tattoo appearing on his own back out of nowhere.

Jaune almost screams that morning, but manage to hold it down before waking up his team while they were still asleep. But yeah, finding a creepy dragon tattoo on his body for no reason wasn't the only thing he found weird these few days. Another one is the way his partner continues to look at him in a way he finds a little concern about.

Like the time when he was trying to practice with his sword yesterday, to see how much improvement he is making, and it's beyond his wildest dream of seeing him wielding in a way that contains simple movements, with heavy pressure in each swing. Then, the next thing Jaune knew it, to see Pyrrha nearby watching him with this weird glint in her eyes. As if she trying to size him up or something.

Besides having his own partner watching his every move and gaining the ability to wield his sword like some kind of master swordsman, along with the reflex at high speed and abnormal awareness. Oh, and that dragon tattoo as well.

Overall, Jaune finds himself enjoying his time here at Beacon. Even if he did fake his way into this school to become a Huntsman.

Jaune will always feel like this is one secret he will regret for the rest of his life instead of entering the Beacon Academy the legal way.

And right now, he is in Combat Class, along with his team and team RWBY sitting next to them. Listening to Professor Goodwitch. As she lectures about what they're going to do in this class.

"Welcome students, to the Combat Class, where everyone will be facing each other and rare moment of a full-on team versus team match or one versus an entire team by themselves. So be prepared if you're called on." Professor Goodwitch pauses for a moment to look at everyone with sharp eyes, that would make one feel uncomfortable.

For an odd reason, Jaune got this urge to attack Professor Goodwitch, but stop himself before he could reach his sword.

"Here, you'll learn how to fight other than Grimm. But, that doesn't mean you can just get scoff off free if you simply win against another. You'll be called on again in the future. However, we'll have rules to follow during the matches. Mostly the tournament-styled duel. For those that don't know. It means that both sides will have a monitor up to show their Aura gauge. Going by four colors: Green means your Aura is full, then yellow where it's those that are still good enough to fight and just losing a bit of Aura. After yellow is orange, which is where you're close to running out of Aura and need to get out of battle. Then, there is red that shows the person's Aura is close to a breakpoint." Professor paused again, to see if anyone not paying attention before continuing.

"The breakpoint is a term for those that have already entered the red color Aura gauge, and a couple of hits would destroy your Aura Shield. Meaning, that any next attacks will deal damage that one's Aura won't protect and could lead to fatal injuries. As your Aura reserve has been depleted and needs time to regenerate before you can fight again or risk of injury that led to the hospital, and at worse, become a cripple and ending your career as a Hunter, maybe death for those that are unlucky." Professor Goodwitch glare at everyone, that she meant business and her words are to be taken seriously.

 _'Yikes.'_ Jaune thought to himself, but this won't stop him from becoming a hero.

"Also, for those that think Aura will always protect you as long you have some left. Well, I will have to disappoint you. Aura does not provide 100% protection and could lead to injury, even at full Aura reserve. It just lessens the damage unless someone's Semblance is in the defense category, then for those that don't. Well, learn to dodge or block well enough to lessen the damage of the attacks." Professor Goodwitch stares at each student.

Jaune peak up at this, because he still has lots to learn about Aura and among other things.

"Aura may be mankind's most important discovery to use against the force of darkness. But, that doesn't make us invisible. We can die if caught off guard. We can die if our Aura reserve is depleted completely. We can die if we rely completely on our Aura to protect us all the time." Professor Goodwitch said in a cold tone, that sends a shiver down everyone's back.

 _'Note to self: Dodge more often.'_ Jaune rather not lose a limb or two just because he think Aura alone would protect him from all attacks.

"Now any questions before I pick two students to face each other?" Professor Goodwitch's tone of voice return back to a stoic of a serious teacher.

"Are we going to be graded in this class by the number of wins and loses we gain?" One of the students asked this, where some of the students had the same thoughts and wanted to know.

"Technically, I would say no, but after a few changes have happened this year. The number of wins and loses will affect 20% of your grade while 80% is the result of how well you have improved after the many matches you have gone through my class. If I haven't seen you improving after months. Then, we will have to see after class about what you need to work on." Professor Goodwitch replied.

"Now, I'm going to call on a couple of students to face each other. Depending on the time of the matches. We may not have everyone get a turn. So don't be disappointed about not being able to attend a match today." Professor Goodwitch said to all the students before she started calling the names of the students to fight each other.

* * *

2 hours later*

Jaune sighed in relief that he wasn't picked, but for some reason, he feels disappointed about not being picked. Making this a confusing feeling for him. Since Jaune would feel more happy to not get his butt handed to him.

Getting up along with his team and head out to do whatever. Combat Class was the last one today. So, Jaune guesses this is a good chance to have team bonding time.

"Hey, Jaune. Do you mind if we have a spar?" Pyrrha asks her partner before they leave the classroom. "Since we're here already. Maybe we can ask Professor Goodwitch to use the arena to have a mock battle with each other?"

If it was before coming to Beacon Academy; Jaune would outright reject the idea of facing his partner, whom he learned is someone very powerful in her own right.

"As long we get permission, then sure." Jaune didn't think the teacher would give them permission at all and just agreed without much a thought.

"Done!" Nora appeared in-between Jaune and Pyrrha, causing both to jump a little. "I got Professor Goodwitch to allow us to use the arena to spar! In fact, she happy we use our free time to improve ourselves! Now, let rumble!" Nora brings out her weapon: Magnhild, a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher.

Jaune pales right away, that they actually get to use the arena to spar against each other. And was hoping they would get rejected instead of gaining permission to do so.

"Well, that great. Nice work, Nora." Pyrrha gives Nora a grateful smile, which Nora just giggles.

"No problem, Pyr! Now, how about we do a free for all?!" Nora looks too eager for a sparring match with all of them facing each other.

"Nora." Ren called out to his partner, who stop in her spot and look back at him.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora smiled at Ren, with a goofy smile.

"I think it is better if we just start off slow before doing a free for all." Ren stops Nora from making this a match that could end up destroying the team, which hasn't even been a week since the team formed.

"Aww, but I wanted to show everyone, my mad skills." Nora pout at Ren, who just shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"You already did when you almost broke someone's legs just 30 minutes ago when you were called on." Ren replied while thinking about other good reasons to stop her.

"Too bad, the teacher didn't let me finish the job." Nora pout even more after remembering she was close to breaking someone's legs. "I still think I had the right to break people's legs when I get the chance."

"Anyway, how about we just let Jaune and Pyrrha face each other? And I'll make some pancake for you later." Ren decided to bribe his partner, like always.

"You got yourself a deal, mister!" Nora's sad face instantly transforms into a happy one.

"Hey, guys! You mind letting us join?!" Yang shouts at team JNPR, as she and the rest of her team overheard them and walk back to them before exiting the classroom.

"I don't-" Jaune was about to say something.

"Sure! Now, we can have more people to fight against!" Nora agreed to allow team RWBY to join them before Jaune could even get the chance to decide to accept or reject team RWBY's request to join them in the arena.

"Great! So, who am I facing first?" Yang cracks her knuckles, eager to fight someone as she didn't get her turn today like others. "Because I'm ready to fight!"

"Yang! Wait your turn!" Ruby cried out to her older sister before she gets ahead of herself. "Besides, as the team leader. I should go first!" And like that, Ruby is already using her benefits as a team leader to be the first to go.

"Honestly Ruby. You can be a child sometimes." Weiss said to her partner, who she accepted as the leader and decided to become the best teammate since the incident that happened a few days ago.

"Aw, come on, Weiss! We can show our friends that team RWBY is the best!" Ruby looks like she about to deploy her baby Crescent Rose right this very moment.

"Lies!" Nora point at Ruby with a crazy look on her face, "Team JNPR is the best! You take back your words or else!"

"Ha! Or else what?!" Yang walks up to Nora, with a cocky grin on her face.

"I'll break your legs!" Nora's crazy look started looking a bit maniacal and already have her weapon out, ready to smash some legs!

"I like to see you try." Yang activates her weapons from the bracelets form to a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets. Covering Yang's hands and forearms, acting as arm guards as well. Which she named them Ember Celica.

"Is it too late to quit while we have the chance?" Jaune asks mostly to himself, but others heard him and thought he was asking them.

"Nope!" Nora replied.

"I think this is a great way to know each other better." Pyrrha gave her own input. As her competitive side popping up again, to face new fighters.

"Beating each other is a great way to know each other? Since when?!" Jaune cried out in shock and wonder if this was true, maybe it's an unknown language he just never realizes?!

"Jaune. It's best we just accept our fate. Seeing as we're outnumbered." Ren places a hand on his leader's shoulder, with a sad smile on his face, that he has already accepted his fate.

"Let have team RWBY versus team JNPR!" Ruby shouted as she quickly heads to the arena, with her team following right behind her.

Nora didn't wait and grab Ren, then jump into the arena instead of going down the stairs.

"Nora, wait!" Ren cried out in shock, but Nora didn't hear him at all and already drag him along with her.

"Come on, Jaune. The others waiting for us." Pyrrha tilts her head to the arena, as she gives her partner an excited smile.

And in return, Jaune give Pyrrha a stiff smile as he follows her down the steps, where the others are waiting for them.

It's a good thing all of them already carrying their weapons on them. As today was a one time only for all students to wear their Hunter gears and weapons, ready to be called on to a fight.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Once both teams sync their scrolls to the monitors on the walls, to bring up their Aura gauge for anyone to see.

All of them take their fighting positions.

"I hope you're ready to lose Jaune." Ruby smiled at her first friend made in Beacon. Deploy her weapon, going by the name of Crescent Rose that is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. A hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle.

"Please go easy on me." Jaune looks very afraid at this moment and rather not get too close to the very scary, big scythe, that looks like it could slice him in two. With or without Aura protecting him.

"Let's have a good fight." Pyrrha said to Weiss, who responded back in a polite tone.

"Agree." Weiss nods her head, she draws out her weapon. A Multi-Action Dust Rapier going by the name of Myrtenaster.

Blake and Ren just nod to each other. Neither has any words to speak to each other.

"Better not hold back, because I won't!" Yang looks ready to jump at Nora.

"I'm going to make you regret those words!" Nora lowers herself into almost a crouching position, ready to jump at her opponent at any moment.

"Get ready..." Ruby said to everyone, causing all of them to tense up a little.

"GO!" Ruby speeds off, then with a spin of her scythe, aiming for her opponent's legs.

Jaune's reflex took over and he moves closer, causing Ruby to have to cancel her action.

This didn't stop Ruby from following up with another sweep towards her opponent's legs after she creates some distance between them.

Sadly, Jaune continues to find the right moment to step into Ruby's personal space, known as a dead zone due to not being able to utilize her weapon to the fullest in such a very close range.

"Jaune! Back off!" Ruby cried out before she moves away again at high speed, but this time she switched her weapon from scythe mode to sniper rifle mode for better accuracy and started shooting at her opponent.

Jaune's sword once more covered in a white mist and he moved on instinct.

One swing and Jaune sliced the bullet in half, much to Ruby's shock at seeing this.

"Are you kidding me! How is that even possible?!" Ruby didn't let up and continue shooting in the hope, it has been just a fluke.

Sadly for Ruby. Her opponent continues to cut down the bullets without even flinching and not even moving from his spot.

Jaune didn't know what's going on, but he just let his body do its thing. Since it looks like his body knows how to fight more than he does. And, Shockingly enough, he got this gut feeling that he should stay where he is instead of chasing after Ruby when fighting someone like her.

"AAAHH! Take this!" Ruby let out her battle roar, which wasn't much and more a puppy barking instead. As she switches her weapon back to scythe mode and run around Jaune at high speed until she becomes a blur, then spins like a top as she rushes right at Jaune from the back.

Much to Ruby's disbelief; Jaune spin around the last second and strike back with a sword thrust toward her neck, forcing Ruby to abandon her reckless attack and move out the way, but she failed to notice it was faint.

Jaune changes his sword's trajectory from a thrust to a downward slash, sweeping Ruby off her feet and causing the poor 15-year-old girl to land on her butt.

"Owie." Ruby closed her eyes on reflex, then open her eyes to see a sword pointing at her neck without giving her a chance to counter.

"Aww, man." Ruby look like a sad puppy, that she realized she lost. "I thought I would win..."

Jaune didn't know how in the world he managed to beat Ruby, but he felt great for a second, then move his sword away from his fellow team leader's neck and stretch out his left hand to Ruby, offering to help her up.

Ruby accepted the offering hand with a smile on her face, "Man, Jaune. That was amazing! How did you manage to see me?!" Ruby didn't seem to care she lost and more eager to learn how did someone like Jaune, who doesn't seem to be that fast at all, but managed to react to her moves the entire time.

"Uh, I guess I have great reflex? Hahaha..." Jaune let out a nervous chuckle, then look around, where the others are still fighting with each other.

"Do you want to continue? Because it looks like your Aura hasn't entered the red zone yet." Jaune offers to resume the fight between them. Seeing how both their Aura gauges' show that Ruby's Aura is at yellow, borderline orange.

While Jaune is just entering the yellow. Much to his shock and wonder why his Aura went down in the first place. Because he doesn't remember getting hit at all.

"Sure. But, before we do. Mind answering a question of mine?" Ruby looks happy to resume the fight, as she has the chance to get her revenge. "How did you make your sword cover in a white mist?"

Jaune blink, then look at his sword, but didn't see the white mist at all. Then look back at Ruby with a confused look, "What white mist?"

"Your sword was covered in a white mist, but wasn't much and more your sword is smoking. Anyway, it was covered in a white mist when I was shooting at you. By the way, how can you cut down my bullets like nothing?!" Ruby replied, then look at Jaune with a pout for not dodging or blocking her sniper rounds like most people would do instead of cutting them down like it was a simple task. Something she thought was only possible in movies.

"Practice?" Jaune didn't even believe his own lie, but it looks like Ruby believed him as she nods her head like it was a believable thing to do.

"Okay, let's go! This time I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Ruby moved away from Jaune, ready to restart the match between them.

Jaune didn't know what to say, but he wanted to see how far can he go with this new fighting ability of his. So, he trusted his body to keep him alive and see if he can win against Ruby again.

What Jaune didn't know that there were some people were watching him while he was cutting down Ruby's sniper rounds a while ago.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: No Wonder

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 3: No Wonder**

A few days later*

(City of Vale)

After the sparring match between team RWBY and team JNPR; well, more like a one on one, then a team match. As each member of the two teams faced against each other by themselves, instead of helping to team up with others to face the others.

However, what made things difficult for Jaune for these days.

Everyone started asking questions about his sword covered in a white mist when he doesn't even know how to explain it himself!

How in the world could he explain something he has no knowledge of?

Other than that, there is a problem where both teams decided to make this whole sparring thing be a weekly thing to do as long no one has something to do during the weekends.

Therefore, Jaune has to prepare himself for the incoming future battles. And who knows if Ruby would figure a new way to defeat him, because Jaune knows for sure that Ruby didn't seem to be one to accept a loss as a loss, but as a challenge to improve herself.

Not only, Ruby, Jaune has to worry about, but even his own partner, Pyrrha, has continued to look at him like she wanted to face him in an all-out fight. To see how he fairs against her.

Sadly for Pyrrha, Jaune doesn't want to face his deadly partner, whom he started to get fearful of. Not without good reasons. But because he feels very disturbed how Pyrrha continues to follow him wherever he goes.

Jaune feels like having Pyrrha as a partner may not be a great thing, with the way her eyes follow him like a predator watching its prey, and that prey is him.

On one hand, Jaune may have somewhat the same feeling as those victims that have a stalker following them, while, on another hand, he doesn't know what to think about his partner and wonder if he should just face her and hope for the best.

Nonetheless, all these things happening to him didn't hold a candle to how frustrating it is for him to figure out how to work with his Semblance.

All Jaune knows it only works when he engages in a fight or reacts to anything that requires him moving to intercept someone or something.

Took sometimes until Jaune connected the dots of why his own body moves on its own whenever it's something random. Like stopping Nora from eating other's share of pancakes.

Jaune shivers a little at that last part; he learned the hard way when someone tried to stop Nora from her pancake. Because it took an hour just to stop Nora from breaking his legs and promise to give half his share of pancake for an entire month unless he wanted to wake up with broken legs.

He may have gained these supernatural abilities, but that doesn't mean Jaune won't be able to sleep peacefully with Nora nearby, leading to him having to sleep with one eye open at all time.

So yeah, Jaune may be many things, but he is smart enough to tell when his life is in danger... nevermind. He, not even that smart after thinking this whole Huntsman career going for him. Jaune already almost lost his life at the initiation already if it wasn't for his partner saving his butt.

Currently, Jaune is at the City of Vale to change up his Hunter outfit after realizing how restricted he was in his combat outfit, not that it was one, to begin with. Of course, the hoodie is staying. He won it and he not going to give it up. Well, he is going to continue to wear it whenever he not training or anything and mostly used when indoor and relaxing.

And right now, Jaune just allowing his body to move on its own again to see if his body knows the right outfit for him. Seeing how up to now after getting his Aura unlocked. His body seemed to know what is best for him most of the time. Like what kind of food he should eat for meals and other is the best time to train.

Much to his surprise, Jaune found himself wearing a purple kimono, which he thought it was a bathrobe at first until the store employee explained it wasn't a bathrobe and a kimono. Not that I was paying much attention besides that I could move my body much smoothly without too much restriction.

Of course, he changes his blue jeans for a black color one.

Jaune rather not feel any breeze if he can help, so even if he gets some weird look for wearing black jeans, that's covered by the purple kimono. He isn't changing his mind one bit. Also, switched out his shoe for combat boots. Well, he did have to throw out his shirt, but feel really weird not wearing one; however, it feels so natural to him. So he didn't care too much about it.

But, what made Jaune feel like crying was that it cost him, his entire Lien he brought out in case he wanted to buy the next volume of X-Ray and Vav comic, but look like he was going to have to wait a bit longer. Much to his disappointment.

Jaune blinks a few times and notices how a few people are staring at him for some reason. Again, he usually doesn't pay much attention to strangers around him; well, unless that stranger is a pretty girl.

Jaune's entire body shiver again like he would face a dreadful ending if he started looking at girls. That kind of happen a lot lately. Making Jaune start looking around to see what is causing this.

Narrow his eyes, Jaune slowly looks at a cute green head girl and his body shivers again. Making Jaune frown a little, but decided not to think about it too much. It's time for him to return back to Beacon before he misses the Bullhead and end up having to stay in the city and find a hotel or apartment to stay for the night.

* * *

An hour later*

(Beacon Academy)

Ever since Jaune head to the City of Vale. He feels like he has been followed the entire time. From the Bullhead to the cloth shop, then back to Beacon. And he still continues to feel like he's being followed.

Not to make things weird; people have been staring at him with weird looks.

This led to Jaune having to recheck if there was anything on him, that made him so out of place that people wanted to look at him.

Honestly, Jaune feels like maybe changing his outfit may have caused this. Nonetheless, he felt that if he didn't change soon. Jaune would face somewhere in the distant future that would end up harming himself due to not having the right combat outfit.

Just as Jaune was about to head to the Dormitory to change out of his new combat outfit and into his Beacon Academy's student uniform for the time being. Seeing how he keeps getting stared at, making it uncomfortable for him with all the stares. Something he not used to at all. Even back home.

"Jaune!" Someone called out to him, causing Jaune to look in the direction where the person called him and found out it's Ruby, and along with the rest of team RWBY.

"Oh, hey Ruby! Something you need?" Jaune smiles at his friend, and feel a bit of concern when she and the others are staring at him like the other people around them.

"I see you changed your new look, vomit boy, but why a bathrobe?" Yang smirk at him, causing Jaune to frown at the nickname.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I keep on saying it's common for people to have motion sickness." Jaune tried to defend himself, but knew it was pointless and the nickname going to stick with him for the rest of his life.

"Hey, you puked on my favorite pair of boots. So, I got a special right to keep calling you that." Yang's eyes flash red for a second, "Plus, what with the change? Didn't like your old outfit? Why bathrobe in fact?"

"Yeah, what with the change?" Ruby asks as well, as she looks at her first male friend in Beacon and walking around him, to get a good look at him.

"What Jaune is wearing isn't a bathrobe, but a kimono. It's often worn for important festivals or formal occasions as formal clothing at Mistral." Blake explains before Jaune could.

"Really?" Jaune looks down at his new combat outfit, "No wonder people were giving me weird look. Did they expect me to go to a festival or something?"

"Unbelievable." Weiss facepalm, then glare at Jaune, causing him to lean back a little. "Of course people would stare! The people at Mistral would usually wear those kinds of outfits for a festival. How could you not know?"

"Uh, I just picked anything that felt right for me and these what I picked to wear whenever I fight." Jaune replied with a nervous voice and the way Weiss is looking at him. Jaune knew he may have said something wrong, because she looks ready to blow.

"Anyway!" Ruby step in front of Weiss before she could strangle Jaune. "I'll ask again. Why the sudden changes?" Ruby lean a bit closer to Jaune, where she caught something interesting.

"Needed to change my look, with how I managed to enter the Beacon Academy. So with a new start, come with a new look." Jaune couldn't really just outright say that he had a gut feeling that he needed to change, then he would be called a liar, even though he's technically one already via entering the Beacon Academy with a forged transcript, and just wanted to get new outfits. Like those people that love to spend money.

"I guess that's a good reason." Ruby nods her head like she understands Jaune's reason for him to get a new outfit. "By the way, what's that on your neck?"

"Nothing." Jaune responded too quickly, causing the others to be more interested now.

"Oh, did you get some little tattoo and got a messed up one, vomit boy? Wait, don't tell me. You got one that looks amazing, but it came up wrong and it's too embarrassing for others to see?" Yang said to Jaune, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Jaune, you got a tattoo?!" Jaune pale when he heard Nora's behind him, much to his horror, as Nora pull his upper kimono down, revealing the dragon tattoo that covers his upper chest and mostly on the back to everyone.

"Okay, wow." Yang looks shocked at the impressed dragon tattoo.

"Do you think I should get a tattoo?" Ruby looks at Jaune's dragon tattoo in awe.

"Never." Yang replied instantly, not bother to think about it at all. "You're too young for that kind of thing."

"Aww, come on! I drink milk!" Ruby pout at Yang, who decided to explain how their dad would kill them if Ruby got a tattoo, even a small one.

"Wow, Jaune! Who did you go to get your tattoo?! Because if whoever did to you, must be amazing! Ren! Let go, get a tattoo of a sloth!" Nora shouted in excitement and started shaking her partner.

Ren didn't mind being shaken, as he was too busy to stare at his leader's dragon tattoo.

Pyrrha walks up to her partner, then stare at the dragon tattoo with a blank face. Then, stare at Jaune's face, who too shocked to put his upper kimono back on. Before Pyrrha's cheek heat up a little, causing those to see this to be shocked.

"So... Jaune. May I ask why you get yourself a tattoo or did you have it already?" Pyrrha didn't know if this was demanding personal information, but she just too curious to not find out.

"Would you believe me that it just shows up on my body without my notice the moment I woke up?" Jaune didn't notice his partner was blushing and was currently busy with putting the upper part of his kimono back on.

"No. No one would honestly believe such a thing." Weiss dismisses this instantly the moment she heard it.

"I don't know, I have heard many people have experienced something like this before. Which is mainly occurred when the victims were at a party last night." Blake gave her opinion about this, but even she wasn't believing it.

"Jaune! Did you go to a party without the rest of us?!" Nora cried out in shock the moment she heard Blake said the word: Party. "How could you! We're a team. So we should have the right to tag along! I demand retribution!"

"Nora. Calm down. I'm pretty sure Jaune didn't go to any party since we came here. Isn't that right, Jaune?" Ren looks at his leader, who quickly nodded his head.

"Yup! Haven't even been to a party beside birthday parties." Jaune quickly confirmed that he hasn't gone to any party at all. After all, he wasn't even cool enough to go to the one back home. Much to his disappointment.

"Then, how did you get that tattoo?! May as well confess!" Nora point at Jaune, with Ruby is standing right next to her and pointing her own finger at him.

"Yeah! Confess! Tell us the truth about how you got that cool dragon tattoo!" Ruby followed up.

"It's obvious that he got it before he came here to Beacon Academy." Weiss rolls her eyes at everyone.

"I think she meant, where he got the tattoo, not how he got it in the first place." Blake comments as she feels this getting out of hand when it's something so simple.

"If it isn't so personal. Mind telling us? You honestly don't have to if you don't want to." Pyrrha said to her partner, but right now she didn't care about that and was trying her best to imprint her partner's naked torso to her memory bank.

"But, I just did. They showed up out of the blue." Jaune said with a hint of sadness that his friends don't believe him. When he is literally telling the truth.

"Jaune." Ren calls for his leader's attention and the rest to be quiet so he could speak. "Did you remember when the dragon tattoo showed up?"

"Huh? Yeah, it was on the day after the initiation." Jaune didn't bother to hide it, then notice there are others nearby, listening onto them. "Uh, do you guys mind if we switch location. I rather not have everyone know about this."

"Sure, then we can get a good look at your dragon tattoo in private. You would like that, won't you P-Money." Yang joke with Pyrrha, who was kind of out of it and wasn't aware of what's going on around her as she continued to stare at her partner's new look and she was very happy with it.

"Uh-huh." Pyrrha mumble as her answer and continue to stare at her partner with her cheeks still red.

"Welp, she out of it. Okay, come on vomit boy." Yang drag Jaune by his left arm, with Nora helping out by dragging the right arm. Making it harder for the poor boy to escape, not that he can now that he is back in Beacon Academy.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Beacon Academy: Dormitory)

Once everyone is in the team JNPR's room. Both Yang and Nora stand beside the door, preventing Jaune from escaping from that path.

Even though Blake didn't show it, her action told all there need to be said. With Blake standing next to the window, blocking that escape path as well.

"Wow, it looks so amazing." Ruby said in awe, "Now, that I get to see it must closer and more than a few seconds. I got to say, the person who did this must be an expert."

"No kidding! Look at the head! That's some quality work right there. I don't even need to be in the tattoo department, but I can say that dragon tattoo must cost Jaune Jaune here lots of Lien." Nora nods her head like she could easily tell how expensive the dragon tattoo is.

"Guys. Focus." Weiss notice how things are getting out of the main topic. Then, move her eyes to Jaune. "Now, are you going to tell us the truth about where you got that tattoo? May as well tell the truth to end this whole silly thing."

"Seriously! I'm not joking! I found this on my body in the morning at the second day here! I promise on the Arc's name!" Jaune swore on his family's name like it mean something, which it would if everyone have got a few examples of how important it is for someone to promise on their family name.

"Okay, let's just give Jaune the benefit of the doubt." Pyrrha finally said something with her conscious back. "Jaune. Can you think of anything that would cause it to appear, that you haven't done since you came here, to Beacon Academy?"

"I guess you had your fill of vomit boy here, huh?" Yang wiggles her eyebrows at Pyrrha, who just ignored her, but the way her cheeks heat up again said those words had an effect on her.

"Well, you unlocking my Aura is the only thing I could think of. Unless it's that tuna sandwich I ate had something is done to it, that causes this dragon tattoo to appear, then I got nothing." Jaune shrugged his shoulders, not noticing the way Blake is glaring at him from where she is.

"Wait, you came to attend here, Beacon Academy, without having your Aura unlocked?!" Weiss cried out in shock like she could believe someone would be so stupid enough to come into a dangerous initiation without having their Aura unlock while in a forest filled with Grimm.

"Ren! Jaune Jaune is so fearless... Ah! I got it! He's our fearless leader, because he have no fear coming here without his Aura unlocked! I shall from this point name thee, the Fearless Leader!" Nora point at Jaune, with a silly smile, as if she gave Jaune a great honor by giving him such a title.

"Wow, Pyrrha. Is this your way of showing that Jaune here is your, partner and all by marking him with a dragon tattoo. Then, I guess you placed your claim over him, huh?" Yang whistles in amusing, causing Pyrrha's face to turn red like her own hair.

As Pyrrha tried to explain to herself, but end up stutter most of her words, making it almost impossible for others to understand her.

"Anyway, is this normal, guys? I know I'm kind of new to this whole Aura thing. But, do everyone usually get some kind of tattoo the next day when someone unlocks another's Aura?" Jaune asks everyone, who looks at him like he asked a stupid question.

"Of course, it not normal!" Weiss snap at Jaune, causing some of them to take a few steps back before they become the target from the white-haired girl.

"Well then, how about-" Ruby was about to say something when everyone saw Jaune fall to the ground and wasn't moving at all, causing panic among everyone as they rush over to their friend and found him unconscious.

What everyone didn't realize is that Jaune's sword, which he still holds in his left hand start to release a small wisp of white mist.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: WHY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 4: WHY?!**

(Unknown)

Jaune didn't know what's going on, but all he sees is darkness. In fact, Jaune can't even see his own hands, let alone finding out where he is.

 **"My first sword was so sharp, strong and fierce that none could withstand it."**

Upon hearing the same familiar booming voice, Jaune felt like he in the presence of something very sharp and could literally cut him down without being able to do anything to stop it.

 **"With it in hand, I strive for mastery by challenging all the heroes of the world in my teenage years."**

Suddenly, Jaune found himself in the same first-person view of someone else life. And he notices it the very same person he went through the first time with the familiar places he saw from before.

Much to his surprise; Jaune actually started to remember what the person is going through, even when everything is going in very fast motion like a video speeding up. From the time, where the person eating to traveling, training, and even sleeping, which is mostly out in the open area.

Nevertheless, Jaune feels like he learning everything and experiencing whatever this person he living through at this very moment.

What felt like years; Jaune found himself back into darkness, but one thing is different or a few. One of them is that he could see his own body. Two: He found an exact copy of himself standing in front of him.

However, Jaune knew right away the person before him is very dangerous just from the sharp presence alone.

Jaune raises his hands up to show he means no harm, but that was a fatal mistake as a flash of silver and Jaune found himself missing both his hands, along with half of his forearms as well.

At first, Jaune thought this was a dream, but the pain he is feeling right now due to the loss of his hands, causing him to fall to his knees and started to scream in agony, but what was weird was that no blood appeared.

That didn't stop the feeling of agonizing pain Jaune going through at the moment.

A second later, Jaune found himself standing again and with both his hands back where they are.

Jaune took a step back in shock, another fatal mistake. Jaune found himself being cut in two horizontal, right in his stomach, separating his upper body from the bottom.

Another wave of pain shot through Jaune, causing him to scream once more.

Much to Jaune's horror, he found himself standing once more and no injury from what Jaune can see.

However, Jaune learned through pain not to make any sudden movements. As twice he had moved. One: Losing his hands. Two: Being cut in half.

Well, Jaune didn't want to find out what happened a third time and just stand still without moving. Looking at his copy, who he knew right away was the one that attacked him.

Jaune opens his mouth to demand why his copy doing this or who is he, but found his head cut off from the rest of his body, but this time. Jaune didn't feel any pain at all.

A second later, Jaune found his head reattached to his body, causing him to break in cold sweats.

 _'What the heck is going on?!'_ Jaune thought himself and stop himself from crying since it may trigger whatever his awful copy to killing him again.

Jaune is so deeply afraid that his mind can't comprehend what's going on or how he not dead right now.

So, Jaune stands still and hope he won't be killed again.

Much to Jaune's relief, after an entire minute; the other him hasn't attacked him so far.

Just as Jaune is given hope, that he could find out how to escape this. It was stomp to the ground like trash.

A familiar flash of silver blade light appears and Jaune found all his limbs are sliced off.

"Why-" Jaune wanted to know why, but he ends up getting killed once more.

* * *

Unknown time*

Jaune no longer counts how many times he has been killed by this copy version of him. But, all he knows is that he needed to fight back or else be trapped in this endless loop.

So, that's what Jaune started doing. Started fighting back; well, more like trying to learn how to survive long enough to give him the chance to understand how he is killed by getting killed so many times, that Jaune learns how to use the minimum amount of movement to dodge the attacks for a few seconds by relying on his instinct of where the next attacking going to be.

Each time Jaune ends up losing something, he learns from it. Even if it takes him many tries. A hundred. A thousand.

Jaune continues moving forward, because he knew that nothing will change if he doesn't do anything himself.

Without a caring how long this will go on. Jaune would do his best to learn from his mistakes, even if it takes countless repeats until he gets them right.

After all, he got nothing to lose as he won't get any mercy of staying dead. So, Jaune continues going and going.

After what was like a thousand deaths.

Something snaps in Jaune's soul and cause him to change.

Jaune may not have any method to attack, but just escaping a few seconds of experience the dreadful pain of being killed was what Jaune feel like the happiest moments for him.

During those moments; is the moment Jaune found himself being proud of himself that he showing improvement.

When Jaune first survive a single second upon dodging the first attack.

Jaune knew what he needs to do in order to escape this hellish endless loop. He needs to make himself stronger, faster, adapts, and the instinct to survive even if it means anything to do so.

Jaune has even started sacrificing a limb or two, even if it means giving him a few extra seconds to live.

Later, Jaune was skillful enough to not even having to lose a limb or two, to survive. And only require just observing his opponent's minimum movements, even just a twitch allowed Jaune to judge where to move and enough time for him to react early on.

Further into this endless loop; Jaune has reached the point of being able to push all his five senses to the very limits and rely on these enhanced senses to determine all movements occurring in the background. Giving Jaune the ability to react faster than before.

For who knows how long, Jaune has finally reached the point of being able to dodge almost everything his copy has to throw at him.

And at that very moment.

Jaune just finished dodging another attack to his throat when everything brightens up to the point of blinding Jaune, forcing him to close his eyes and making him scream in rage that the sudden light had cost him another life.

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

"une! Jaune!"

Jaune slowly moves his head, but a big headache came out of nowhere and hit him hard, but with all the deaths he went through. This is something he could deal with, but it still causes his thoughts to be a bit of a mess.

"Jaune! Can you hear me?!" Jaune heard a familiar's voice calling out to him. And so, Jaune forces his eyes open and notice he is surrounded by a group of people. Blinking a few times until his brain jogs his memory, to remind him who these people are and remember it's team RWBY and his team, JNPR.

"What happen?" Jaune asks in a weak voice, causing some to sigh in relief to get a response from him. As Jaune tries to stand up, with Pyrrha and Ruby helping him get on his feet.

"You fainted for no reason, just a couple of minutes ago!" Ruby was the one that answered. "What happens, Jaune?"

"I honestly have no clue, and did you say I fainted for a couple of minutes?" Jaune asks in disbelief, seeing how he was sure in that hellish endless loop had gone for years.

"Hey, guys. Is Jaune's sword supposes to glow like that?" Blake asks everyone, as she points at Crocea Mors, which is covered in a heavy white mist, but more condense to a few inches thick, making it hard on one's eyes if stare too long.

"Okay, when I said a week or so ago, about how your sword was simple and all. But, I take it back! How in the world are you doing that?!" Ruby was speaking in a happy voice before it went straight into excitement near the end.

Jaune opens his mouth to respond when he felt it. A strong connection with Crocea Mors like never before. As if he just finally became the actual owner of his own weapon.

Of course, he stole Crocea Mors and head to Beacon Academy; nevertheless, Jaune truly feels like he owns this weapon now.

And the heavy white mist covering Crocea Mors starts to thicken until Corcea Mors no longer visible and look like a white glowing rod.

"You know, you may want to let go of your weapon or something. Because I don't know if that's normal." Yang said to Jaune, who gives everyone a weak smile.

"I can't. My hand is stuck." Jaune replied in a weak tone, causing almost everyone to panic.

Pyrrha quickly helps her partner by trying to unwrap his fingers gripping the glowing white rod.

"Guys, help!" Pyrrha cried to the others; sadly, for her and her partner. The rest had no idea what to do.

"How about we cut his hand off?" Yang offers an idea.

"NO!" Everyone else shouts at her for even thinking about such a thing.

"Sheesh. I was just trying to help." Yang mumbles to herself, as she folds her arms under her blessed chest.

Everyone didn't know what to do until the light dies out, then revealed that Crocea Mors looked the same. Nothing has changed at all, causing everyone to look at the said weapon in confusion.

"Hey, Jaune, pull it out! Maybe something changed if you pull it out of the sheath." Nora said to her fearless leader, who didn't see any problem with that.

Before those that knew anything could go wrong with the unknown tried to stop Jaune from drawing out his sword, but it was too late, and everyone had their jaws drop to the ground.

Because the moment Jaune draw out the sword. There was no sword, but just a sword hilt only, revealing that the only thing that changed was that the sword itself is gone.

"Wow, talk about lame. You become weaponless now." Nora replied in a sad voice and a hint of concern, because this means her fearless leader won't be able to fight at all without a weapon to use.

Jaune didn't say anything and continue to stare at the swordless hilt and wonder if he needs to get a new weapon or not. Until he got an idea to try out.

Putting the swordless hilt back into the sheath, then Jaune channel his Aura and Crocea Mors started to be covered in a white glow, not a white mist, then it disappears as Crocea Mors absorbed the white glow.

Jaune took this as his cue to pull out the hilt again, and this time, a white sword came out.

What is different from the longsword and to the current longsword is that the blade had the presence of one that would cut down anything in its path. Not to mention, Jaune felt the weight to be the same as before, making him confused on how this possible and wonder if his Aura just summons back his sword to use, since he could feel his Aura continue to be drained by the second.

Jaune was about to swing it to see if anything different about it, but he had this gut feeling that if he did. Bad things would happen.

So, Jaune didn't dare do it and return the sword back into its sheath and stop channeling his Aura.

"Jaune!" Ruby shout at her friend, who was out of it again, causing him to look at her with confused eyes. "What did you do?"

Everyone else looks at Jaune wondering the same thing.

"I have no clue and just had this feeling, that if I channel my Aura into Crocea Mors and it would create the blade for the sword." Jaune replied honestly, not knowing how this work at all.

"So are we going to talk about the tattoo or what?" Yang asks everyone, reminding everyone about how Jaune got himself a dragon tattoo.

"Why is everyone on my case about the tattoo? Is it that big of a deal?" Jaune growls out at them, causing almost everyone to take a few steps back. As Jaune really didn't feel like having a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago? Still can't believe it only been a few minutes.

As everyone felt a sharp feeling that they are stepping on a thin line that was not meant to be crossed and they could feel like Jaune will attack them with his new upgrade or downgrade sword.

"We're just concerned about you, Jaune." Pyrrha said to her partner in a calm tone, seeing how her partner most likely unstable right now after he went through whatever he went through the moment he fainted.

If others haven't noticed by now, then Pyrrha will have to try her best to help her partner, who clearly looks like he is about to be attacked by something at any moment now.

"Concern?" Jaune asks slowly, causing others' instinct to feel something off, "This isn't something to be concerned about. All I got a tattoo and I even told the truth, but no one believes me. If you don't believe me, then stop asking."

Jaune narrows his eyes at everyone and slowly step back, but kept everyone in the room within his eyes, observing everyone's movements to the slightest twitch, to give Jaune the insight on what each person would do in the next couple of seconds.

Even if Jaune doesn't have his right hand hover of the sword hilt. It doesn't mean he can't draw it right away. If needed, Jaune is willing to prove anyone wrong.

"Jaune, we're just worried about you." Ruby didn't dare move a single step towards her friend and just stand where she is while explaining for everyone's case.

"Lie." Jaune hiss at Ruby, causing the poor 15-year-old girl to take a couple of steps back, causing Yang to stand in front of her in a protective manner and with red eyes glaring at Jaune for scaring Ruby.

"All of you are just being nosy and wanting to know other's private business. I was hoping for some help on what's going on, but I got nothing in a manner of helping." Jaune stares down at everyone, but notice something out of place, like his senses, is being messed with.

Jaune spin around, where he found Ren, who is shocked to see him turn around the last second, but nonetheless, Ren jump at Jaune.

Sadly for Jaune, his body is still weak from having to experience that endless hell loop, even if it's a few minutes in the real world and doesn't have the strength to move like he wanted, and got tackled by Ren to the ground.

This was the cue for everyone to rush over.

"STOP! Don't come any further!" Ren shouts to everyone, stopping each of them from moving any further.

"But, why?! We're trying to help!" Ruby shouted back. As she wonders why Ren stopping her and the others from coming over to help Jaune, who clearly wasn't in his right mind.

"As Jaune said, you guys have asked so many questions non-stop, that even I would find you guys being pushy. And what's going on with Jaune needs to be taken care of with cautions." Ren replied in a stern voice, causing Ruby to flinch a little like she was being lectured by her own dad.

"Right now, I'm using my Semblance to prevent Jaune from snapping." Ren said to everyone about what he is doing right now, where Nora did some weird explanation about Ren's Semblance being able to affect himself and others.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Jaune, can you hear me? If so, just nod your head. You don't need to answer." Ren helps his leader up from the ground, who just stare blankly and nods his head.

"Nod your head or shake it, if you're fine." Ren made sure to mention that Jaune doesn't need to answer verbally and with just using gesture instead.

Jaune did neither and just shrug his shoulders in response.

"Okay, do you feel weak?" Ren notices how his friend is barely standing on his own two feet.

"Kind of. Feel like I had barely any strength in me to move." Jaune replied in a weak voice, showing that the way he acted a few seconds ago was just a buff, maybe.

"Okay, we need to get you to the infirmary." Ren said, then send a stern look to the others when they wanted to say something, causing the others to shut their mouths.

As Ren take Jaune to the school infirmary. Leaving behind all the girls of both team RWBY and JNPR behind, wondering if they were being too pushy like Ren said.


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 5: To Be Or Not To Be

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 5: To Be Or Not To Be**

A few weeks later*

(Beacon Academy)

After the incident; Jaune couldn't look at the girls of team RWBY and his own team without feeling a bit guilty for how he reacted to them.

Sure, they were just curious, who wouldn't? But, he just escapes that hellish endless loop and having people getting on his case made him snap.

Jaune did apologize for his outburst to everyone, but sadly, that didn't really help fix the bond between him and the girls. At best, it looks normal on the surface, but it's pretty strained.

Both Jaune and the others knew each other have their own faults, but thanks to this. It's a hard time speaking to each other without being reminded of what happens on that day.

In fact, Jaune could tell his own partner distance herself from him as she is afraid she would upset him again. Much to his guilt at this and wanted no more for Pyrrha to speak to him like normal, even if she is a bit pushy.

At least Pyrrha would speak to him more than a few words to a couple of short sentences at best before making an excuse to leave.

Some leader, he is.

Because of him, even Nora wouldn't act like her usual self near him without flinching whenever she caught him looking at her.

The only one that still speaks with him normally is Ren, who he glad to have someone to speak with. But, not even Ren would stay long enough for a chat after a couple of minutes before having to go deal with Nora.

Really, at this point, Jaune feels like he not even part of JNPR or even the leader, as Ren took over the leadership role since both Pyrrha and Nora listen to him most of the time.

While they try their best not to get in his way, making Jaune feels even more guilty and sad. Because he never truly felt what it's like to be an outcast, even back home, he got people to speak with, even if they are family.

Hell, Jaune would even talk with bullies for a few minutes of conversation. However, all of them run away from him once they realize he wasn't an easy target due to his winning streak of never losing once so far whenever he has been picked in Combat Class.

To make it worse; Jaune discovered that the new Crocea Mors could bypass other's Aura Shield, causing almost fatal injuries with a single attack just today.

And during those previous matches. Jaune mainly knocks his opponents' weapons out of their hands without the need to draw out his sword, then kicks them out of the ring afterward, to end the match early on.

However, the last match; Jaune wanted to test out how sharp his new Crocea Mors is after the whole change from the incident.

Well, thanks to him, Jaune almost ended a fellow student's career as a Huntsman.

So now, Jaune had to use another sword since his Crocea Mors is deemed too dangerous to use on fellow students and was banned from future matches until he gets a new weapon to be used.

Seeing how Crocea Mors could only be used against Grimm only from this point on.

Right now, Jaune is staying at his usual spot, which is the rooftop that he found by accident, and became his place to go when he needs time for himself, or a place without many people nearby, and he rather not be in his team's bedroom besides sleeping and other things, then end up dealing with the stares he continues to get from everyone else.

Jaune let out a sad sigh of how things went wrong so quickly when the incident happened not even a month into the first school year.

Jaune was about to stand up when he froze and found himself back on the ground, as his vision started to darken.

* * *

(Unknown)

"No. No. No. No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jaune cried out in shock when he found himself back in this familiar darkness. Then the familiar booming voice appeared again.

 **"My second sword was violet in hue and flexible in motion I used it in my 20s."**

Jaune found himself experiencing the same life as before and this time entering the person's adulthood, where Jaune notice he wielding a different sword, which he could easily tell that it's something powerful.

 **"With it, I have mistakenly wounded righteous men. It turned out to be a weapon of doom that caused me to feel remorseful endlessly. I cast it into a deep canyon."**

And like that, Jaune experience all these events where he found out those that he injured are, not who they seem, but actually heroes. This made Jaune realize that this is similar to what he did when he has drawn his new Crocea Mors, just to test it out.

Now, even his 'friends' stay away from him after seeing how he could easily kill them if he desires so.

Then, Jaune found himself back in the darkness. But, this time, it didn't bother him too much. Jaune felt he deserve to be stuck in this darkness all alone than returning back to Beacon Academy, where he may end up accidentally harming others. The dream of becoming a hero seems like a joke to Jaune at this point.

Jaune was at his breaking point once more, where he has two paths.

One: Give up everything return home and become the disgrace of the Arc Clan.

Two: Move forward by himself, even if it means being expelled and continue on his goal of becoming a Hero by saving others outside the kingdoms.

It feels like years, but that was alright with Jaune as he needs the time to think about the choices he has to pick.

On one hand, he wouldn't end up hurting the innocent any longer, but at the cost of being the disappointment of his own last name. That doesn't mean he won't accidentally hurt another innocent. Who knows what is store for him in the future.

While on the other hand, he can continue working towards his goal of becoming the Hero just like his forefathers back in the Great War. But, there will still be a chance of hurting the innocents. No matter how low the chance is. A chance is still a possibility of happening.

Clenching his fists; Jaune glare at the darkness with eyes of determination.

"If I were to give up just because of a few accidents. Then why in the first place did I come to Beacon?!" Jaune roar with all his might and the darkness explode with blinding light.

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

Jaune found himself back where he was. Looking at the sky and discover time didn't pass by too quickly, much to his relief.

Getting up from the ground, as Jaune pick up Crocea Mors. Pausing for a moment to glance at his weapon, that injured innocent students.

 _'No. Everyone knew how dangerous it is for everyone trying to become a Huntsmen and Huntresses. It's expected for others to get hurt at some points, be it in school or outside.'_ Jaune didn't dare cast away Crocea Mors like the person he lived through with his second sword.

After all, Crocea Mors is a family heirloom that he stole and finally feel that connection, that proves to him that Crocea Mors is his to use. And it would be dishonorable if he were to cast it aside because it draws blood from a fellow student.

Instead of searching for another sword. Jaune will train himself to control Crocea Mors, to the point he can make it not hurt others that he deems not a true enemy.

But, for those that he actually deemed as an enemy. They won't be an enemy much longer after he is done with them.

So, Jaune quickly walks towards the training building, where there are training rooms for students to use and it's a good thing lots of students could use them after scheduling for an appointment to use one. Seeing how there may be many training rooms, but not enough to go around for the entire student body of Beacon Academy.

If there no free room; Jaune is willing to go to the Emerald Forest to test on Grimm.

Pausing on his step; Jaune thought about it for a second, then head to the Emerald Forest instead.

Grimm will give him the life-threatening experience he needs to increase his fighting abilities. Furthermore, giving Jaune a live target to work on. After all, he already got the experience in facing all those 'heroes' and the warriors in that weird life-experience event, twice now, and Jaune can easily defeat maybe the entire first and second-year student of Beacon.

Though, Jaune doesn't have any idea about the third and fourth or even the staff members of Beacon. But, he got the feeling he can kill them all, but defeating them without causing any fatal injury or cripple them? That's a lot harder for Jaune than one may think.

And the Grimm will help him fix any problems on the way. After all, no one would care if he injury or cripples the Grimm. Since as a Huntsman-in-training, it's his duty to kill the Grimm, to protect others.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Emerald Forest)

With determined eyes; Jaune continues to cut down countless of Grimm with the minimum of damage inflicted onto them. But, made sure not to harm any of the joints when he had the urge to.

One of the goals Jaune set up for himself is to be able to take down the Grimm without even hurting them, but disable them enough that he could follow up the next attacks with a finishing kill whenever he feels like it.

He needs control. Absolute control.

He doesn't need power. He got enough of that, thanks to his Crocea Mors.

He doesn't need speed when he already felt his body changing to match the very same one he continues to live through their life.

All Jaune needs right now is control!

With absolute control, then Jaune could even control the flow of the battle without any trouble.

With absolute control, then Jaune doesn't have to worry about hurting an innocent.

With absolute control, then Jaune could even affect long-distance battles.

Jaune grit his teeth when he failed once more when he accidentally cut through the flesh of the Grimm, much to his dismay, and so, he finished off the Grimm instantly after failing to reach the control he needed.

Having an injury Grimm would lower his training instead of helping him.

Jaune needs Grimm in their best conditions and could give him the challenge he yearns for. All the one he has fought and killed hasn't given him the absolute control he needs.

After killing the last Grimm; Jaune pants a little from almost using up all his stamina. Aura, on the other hand, was drained as well, but not from the attacks the Grimm trying to inflict onto him.

No. Jaune needed to use his own Aura to form the blade part for Crocea Mors to make it an actual sword again.

Jaune just glad that Aura increases his stamina recovery a bit, but it isn't much to make a difference.

As Jaune continue to breathe a bit heavier than usual from having to continue fighting all kinds of Grimm living in the Emerald Forest while trying his best to not get hit, which wasn't hard, and to manage to take down the Grimm without hurting them beyond the point of causing pain without injuries. Now, that is the hard part.

Jaune goes through all the Grimm he just fought and analyze where he went wrong and what he needs to fix, to improve himself.

What Jaune doesn't know is that, thanks to going through three life-experience of the unknown swordmaster. He improves beyond what anyone could teach him and surpass it a thousand times with ease.

The first time; Jaune gains the sword style and the muscle memory to use it with no chance of getting killed from using the sword style. Along with an increase in his talent towards the sword.

The second time; Jaune gains the ability to attack with fierce and the speed to not give the opponent the chance to finish their first attack or even given the chance to follow up with a counterattack. And became the true owner of Crocea Mors.

The third time; Jaune learned that he needed the ability to control this powerful sword style and Crocea Mors that transformed along with him. And improve his rate of improvement of fixing the flaws in his fighting abilities.

Jaune looks down at Crocea Mors and tried to switch the sheath into the heater shield, but it didn't happen at all. In fact, after the transformation. Jaune learned the hard way that Crocea Mors no longer has the ability to transform the sheath into a shield.

Showing that Jaune won't be learning about how to use the shield at all, but wonder why the sheath continues to have the switch still to shift the form.

For now, Jaune just has to worry about gaining control over his Crocea Mors and how much Aura he should channel into it, to form the sword.

Sheathing his sword; Jaune starts walking back to Beacon since he can't detect any Grimm nearby and may have just killed almost all the one in the area. So, either he has to search for those Grimm again or wait for them to come to him.

Both options are doable, but Jaune just checked the time and it's time for him to return or risk the teachers lecturing him about some rules he never learned about.

 _'I really need to find the Beacon Academy's rulebook or something, before I end up in some problems I have no clue about.'_ Jaune thought to himself, as he didn't care that his position looks like he carefree; however, he is anything but carefree right now and still trying to control the way he moves.

After all, Jaune gained the ability to detect everything around him like it's a natural thing, which he develops after going through that endless loop. Giving him absolute control over himself for evasion by using just the minimum required movement.

Jaune just needs the same control to do the same when he goes offensively. He has already mastered the defensive part.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Beacon Academy)

Jaune ignores the way the others look at him, whispering to each other like he couldn't hear them. When he meant absolute control over himself. He literally meant that in a certain. His five senses could even rival or surpass the Faunus; well, not including the night vision, but other than that. He got all those enhanced senses and could even push it to the very limit, which would hurt himself from overloading his brain with all the information flowing through it, but he already learned how to control his senses as well.

While heading to the Dormitory; Jaune wonders what he could to fix this strained bond between himself and his 'friends', if they are still considered ones at this point.

Jaune may not be the best leader for his team or even a decent friend, but Jaune has seen the power of teamwork in those life-experiences. Many times 'he' has almost been defeated, killed even, but survive through all of it.

So, Jaune wanted to see how well he could do with a team to back him up, but first, he needs to fix the relationship between them and fast. Because it has already been weeks now. Weeks too long for his taste.

Jaune feel like slapping his past self for taking so long and a miracle he snaps out of it today or things wouldn't have changed for the better, but for the worse later on if he doesn't do anything about it.

Therefore, Jaune will be the first one to try to fix this since it looks like the others won't be the one that would take action.

With another goal placed before Jaune. He will gladly accept this challenge and complete it.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Beacon Academy: Dormitory)

Jaune unlocks the door to his team's room and enters, where he found his team already inside.

Looking at Pyrrha, who flinch and quickly look away with a sad face, as she continues doing her homework.

Nora, who was talking with Pyrrha and Ren in an excited manner, quiets down the moment he unlocked the door. As Nora tries her best to look small without causing any noise at all.

After looking at Pyrrha and Nora; Jaune slides his eyes to Ren, who nodded his head as a greeting. Before returning back to his reading.

 _'Well, better start with my team first before speaking with team RWBY. Since I can't technically ignore my team much longer with us living in the same room for four years.'_ Jaune quickly made up his mind and start fixing the problem with his team first.

Jaune did something his team would not expect him to do.

Jaune places Crocea Mors on one of the tables, then grab the chair from it and drag it to the middle of the room and sat on it. Then look at his team in the eyes, causing girls to flinch at how cold Jaune's eyes are.

Upon seeing how the girls flinched the moment Jaune lay his eyes on them every time made him feel more guilty than ever.

Ren seeing this action, closed his book and place it down, as he stares back at his leader, who seems different today.

And with the girls too afraid to speak, leaving the job to Ren himself. Much to his disappointment how the girls of team JNPR reacting to their leader.

"Is there something you need to say to us, Jaune?" Ren asks in a calm tone of voice, while completely focus onto his leader, wondering what changed him besides his eyes only soften a little, but still cold and sharp like a sword that ready to cut him down.

Jaune let out a tired sigh, "I think it's time we have a talk about how team JNPR will develop from this point on. With me continue to be the leader or be switched out for someone else."

Jaune glance at his team, with Ren carefully listening to him with absolute focus. Pyrrha trying her best to not show any expression, but one could tell by the sadness coming off her. Nora looks like she about to cry at any moment.

"And to see if we can become friends again or cut the bond between us forever." Jaune continues off, which caused even Pyrrha and Nora to look at Jaune in the eyes with shock, even Ren was surprised about this and really wanted to know what's going on today.


	6. Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Who knew?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Who knew?**

(Beacon Academy)

Jaune carefully studies the reaction of each member of his team, and he was relieved that neither Pyrrha or Nora hated him from the look he got. Since he could easily tell by now, that both are just awkward about how to take this and actually look at him with concern.

This made Jaune feel a bit awful that he snap at the people that actually worry about him when they just met for a few days. Something he is not used to, with the bullies back home.

"I know how on that day I snapped at almost everyone, but you got to understand, that I wasn't really in the right mind and was a bit stressed out that no one was really believing my words about the dragon tattoo." Jaune may as well start off first since he started this conversation in the first place.

"So you were really speaking the truth about how you woke up the next day after Pyrrha here unlocked your Aura and found a dragon tattoo first thing in the morning?" Ren asks to be sure, not speaking in a tone that would make him not believing a single word of Jaune's.

"Yup." Jaune thought for a moment if he should reveal about these strange visions he keeps experiencing and may as well, since someone may have the answer to what's going on with him.

"Not just that. But, I have something happen to me on the day Pyrrha unlocked my Aura." Jaune looks at Pyrrha, who tries her best not to look away.

"I honestly don't know if this is really my Semblance or not from what Pyrrha explained to me last time. But, once I got my Aura unlocked. I have experienced the life of another in just a couple of seconds. I tried to remember everything at the time, but can't for some reasons. However, after that life-experience, my body started changing to match that person." Jaune stop for a moment, to allow his team to register what he just said.

Jaune looks down at his body, "If you couldn't already tell. The reason why my sudden change of combat outfit. Before anyone asks how this is any better when my previous combat outfit actual have some armor to increase my defense. Well, thanks to the whole living through another person's life and with my body transforming into that person. I started having this feeling that I needed to do things out of instinct or it would cause me to be very irritating to the point I may explode."

"Wait! Is that why you were staring off to space the very moment I unlocked your Aura and the reason why you pointed your sword at my throat?!" Pyrrha cried out in shock when she finally got the true answers to the questions she been thinking for the past few weeks and always thought because Jaune didn't like her or something.

"Yeah, that was the first time that happened to me. Also, remember that white mist that covered my sword before it transforms?" Jaune was glad that Pyrrha spoke to him finally and not trying to find an excuse to stay out of this conversation like she usually does.

"Yeah?" Pyrrha has some guesses about the white mist, but seeing how her partner is going to reveal about it. She may as well keep what she thoughts about it to herself for now and wait what she going about to hear next.

Even Nora and Ren lean a bit closer to listen carefully from their spots.

"Well, I learn that it's some sort of an Aura enhancement used by the person I lived through, but at the same time, not the same Aura enhancement the people use today. Because from what I read from the Beacon's library about Aura. The white mist I created unconsciously is some sort of a specialize Aura enhancement. As in it give or increase the might of what I use as a weapon like the sharpest sword or give that weapon like the concept of a sword." Jaune explained about what he could understand about the white mist after he went through the second time of the life-experiencing of this unknown swordmaster.

"I see. So this is the causes." Ren nods his head slowly, trying to recall what he remembers about something similar to this.

"You know what's going on, Ren?" Jaune asks in a hopeful voice. Wanting no more than to find out why this is happening to him at all.

"Before I reveal what I think is the possibility of what's going on. I want to ask you a few questions before I do. Just warning you ahead, because I rather not have you snap at me for asking too many questions." Ren wanted to help, but if he gets snapped at for asking some questions, then he rather not do this at all.

"Sure, go right away! I don't mind being asked many questions as long it helps me find out what's going on." Jaune quickly nods his head.

"Alright." Ren stare at Jaune for a few seconds just to be sure before starting, "My first question is do you remember anything that would make an impact on you?"

Jaune crosses his arms onto his chest and tries to recall what he went through, that wouldn't allow him to forget anytime for the rest of his life.

"Well, for the first time. I heard this voice, very loud, and think it's the person that I lived through their life. Then, the second and third time. This person would say something first before I go experience their life." Jaune answered to Ren's first question.

"Do you mind repeating what you heard?" Ren asks calmly while glancing at both Nora and Pyrrha, both seem to be very interested and actually believe what Jaune is saying, or somewhat giving the benefit of the doubt.

"Sure." Jaune didn't mind and cough in his hand first before speaking, but suddenly, Jaune's eyes went cold and empty like nothing in life matter anymore, but held the sharpness of a sword that would never go dull. This sudden change caused everyone to tense up.

 **"Having roamed the world for more than 30 years, I have killed all my foes and defeated all champions."** Jaune spoke in a double-layered voice, causing everyone's hairs to stand at the end.

 **"Under the Heaven, no one can be my equal. Alas, all my life, I have sought a match, but in vain. Unbearable loneliness is my destiny."** Jaune stares out the window on the right as if he experiences the same life for the first time again.

Then, another change happens to Jaune. Where his eyes changed once more and took on a sharp glance and with full of fighting spirit. As Jaune stare at everyone like he wanted to fight them, causing Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren to feel like they facing an unparalleled swordsman. Ready to take on all three of them at the same time just to prove himself he better than them.

 **"My first sword was so sharp, strong and fierce that none could withstand it."** Jaune said calmly in his double-layered voice, but the previous time that sound old and wise, this one sounded like a young one that matches Jaune's teenage voice, but with a hint of pride.

 **"With it in hand, I strive for mastery by challenging all the heroes of the world in my teenage years."** Jaune gives off the presence of a predator that wanting no more than to fight all the strongest foes, to prove he is the strongest of the strongest.

Once Jaune finished, his eyes changed again, making Ren narrow his eyes, while both Nora and Pyrrha look at Jaune with worried looks on their faces.

Now, Jaune's eyes look empty and sad, with regret and sound older.

 **"My second sword was violet in hue and flexible in motion I used it in my 20s."** There was a hint of pride, but with bitterness mixed within.

Jaune looks down at the ground with the aura of sadness coming off him. **"With it, I have mistakenly wounded righteous men. It turned out to be a weapon of doom that caused me to feel remorseful endlessly. I cast it into a deep canyon."**

Once the final word is spoken; Jaune returned to normal, much to everyone's relief that they no longer have to deal with a possessed Jaune, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha look at one of another and wonder if they have seen the same things and wasn't an illusion or something.

"Hey, why you guys look like you just saw a ghost? Did I say something that spooks you guys?" Jaune looks very confused about why everyone seems like they been scared silly or something.

"Jaune, did you know anything at all while you were speaking just a few seconds ago?" Ren asks in a careful and cautious voice, not trying to show any sign of jumping into action.

"No? I just said the things I remember the unknown swordmaster said to me before I went through the whole life-experience events." Jaune looks very confused right now and wonders why everyone looks at him like he grew a second head.

Ren shares a glance with Nora and Pyrrha. Then, look back at Jaune with eyes of cautious.

"Well, believe it not. When you tell us what you've remembered. You were kind of possessed by something and maybe by the very same person that you have lived through that person's life." Ren didn't know if this going to happen more often or not, but seeing how it's been weeks, almost a month, Ren has no clue at this point.

Jaune pales instantly after he heard this, "Please tell me you know what's going on. You said you knew something about this after you asked a few questions from me. Please. Please tell me, you know what's going on."

Jaune may want to become a hero, but not at the cost of giving up his body in exchange!

"I don't know if this is true or not, but there were some stories I read, that back before Dust was discovered. Mankind had only learned and use Aura to fight the Grimm to their best of abilities." Ren notices Jaune had a twitchy eye, that he may need to get to the point before the guy snap.

"Back then, there was many unknown powerful Semblance that could literally make man into Gods themselves among man. And some of those powerful semblances survive on, mutating through generations of certain families. Take Weiss Schnee and her family for example. The Schnee gain similar Semblance, but almost the exact same from each other enough to allow others to know who she is right away from just knowing her Semblance. Honestly, Weiss' family must be very powerful back then, if their Semblance survives up to this point. Because in a certain generation, where if they don't have someone manage to unlock that family's Semblance by the time the next generation appears. Most cases, the Semblance will slightly become weaker until they no longer appear due to the member of that family no longer be able to unlock it and end up unlocking a personal Semblance of their own instead." Ren explained.

"But, I don't think my family is one of them though." Jaune looks very confused, he kind of understands, but don't know how his Semblance would count as one.

"Um. Jaune." Pyrrha calls out for her partner's attention as she starts to get the courage enough to speak with him without flinching or wanting to run away.

"You never heard of Aura or even Semblance since I explained to you before. So, how do you know if your family isn't the same as Weiss' family?" Pyrrha tosses this idea since this could be the answer.

"I-" Jaune raises a finger, then lower once he thought about it. Since he never learned about the basic of Aura and Semblance like the rest of the students attending Beacon Academy.

So who knows if the Arc family is like the Schnee family for having the same Semblance passed down generation after generation.

"I honestly don't know. Is this the case?" Jaune look at Ren with a plead for not being the case.

"Sorry, Jaune. But, I got the feeling this would be the case. Because unless you are the reincarnation of that person and just unlocking your previous life's memory after having your Aura unlock. I have no other ideas about what your situation is." Ren gives Jaune an apology look.

"Why not call your family and ask them yourself? After all, since you got your Aura unlocked already, they may as well tell you, right?" Nora softly asks Jaune, not wanting to anger her fearless leader.

"Hmm. Maybe." Jaune looks like he's in deep thoughts for the others, but in the inside, Jaune was panicking like no tomorrow.

 _'Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't want to get yelled at by mom.'_ Jaune really was scared of his mom, who put the fear into him. Not even his dad would be scarier than mom.

Jaune's mom may have never hit him, but whenever she glare at him or speak in her angry tone. Jaune would always feel very afraid for some unknown reasons and he isn't the only one. The rest of the family is scared shitless of her as well.

So, Jaune doesn't know if he should call his family, with a high chance of his mom answering the call or not at all.

One: Jaune call and get some answers, with the downside of getting yelled at by his mom and with a small chance he may end up going home due to his mom's demands for his return, reasons why he never called the family to let everyone know he entered Beacon.

Two: Not call at all, discover what's going on himself with his friends may be helping him out, with the upside of not getting yelled at his mom.

Making up his mind; Jaune nods his head with a determination on his face.

"Okay, I'll call my family." Jaune looks like he about to enter a life-threatening battle, with a high chance he will die in the process. Too much? Well, that's what Jaune feel like right about now.

Then, a second later, Jaune looks ready to pass out. The moment he took out his scroll.

Jaune looks at his team with hopeful eyes and a hint of willing to throw them under the bus if it means surviving.

"Nora." Jaune said the name of his teammate with a firm voice, causing Nora to move a little farther away from him.

"I'm willing to make all the pancakes you want until we graduate Beacon Academy if you're willing to help me with the best of your ability to help me stay alive once I start talking with my family." Jaune wanted to become a hero and stay in Beacon, where it will help him become one, and if it means bribing others to help. Then, he will gladly do it. Only when it related to his family, otherwise, he will do things fairly. Mostly.

Nora appears right next to Jaune, in a military salute position.

"Don't worry, fearless leader! Nora will help you stay alive, even if I have to break others' legs to sacrifice them for your survival!" Nora responded in a loud voice and would have made Jaune feel touch, if Nora wasn't drooling so much at the thoughts of all the pancake Nora is thinking about.

"How about you, Ren? Can I count on you to help me survive this incoming battle that will decide my fate?" Jaune didn't know what took over him, but he will survive this! To become the hero, he dreams about!

"I don't think your family would kill you, but sure, why not, I'm ready to help you." Ren may not have spent much time together with his fellow male teammate, but he spent enough time to learn many things about him, that would gladly follow his orders, a reasonable one that is.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune was on a roll, and too excited for some reasons, "As my partner! Will you help me?!"

Pyrrha blushes a little for some unknown reasons to Jaune, but she nodded her head in his direction. So he will take that as the sign she willing to help him.

"I'm glad to have you guys as my team. Don't worry, I shall lead us to victory! No one will stop us." Jaune feels prideful when he said this for some reasons, but he just doesn't have any time to think about it and must do the task needed to be done right away!

Jaune was in the moment too much, that he is no longer fearful like he was before and bravely dial in his family's numbers into his scroll and wait for someone to answer, then he shall prove to his family, that his dream of becoming a hero is obtainable!

He shall become the hero like his many forefathers; Jaune just needs to figure out how to deal with the whole possession thing happening to them.

Not even a few seconds into waiting for someone to pick; Jaune would never say he screamed like a little girl the next moment when he saw his dreadful mom on his scroll. Revealing to Jaune's horror that his wish for someone other than his mom, even he would take his dad to pick up was stomped to the ground.

"Hello. Jaune." Jaune's mom said in a cheerful voice, but Jaune knew his mom was just getting ready to use her scary angry voice soon. "I'm glad you finally call home."


	7. Arc 1 - Chapter 7: Is It Worth It?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 7: Is It Worth It?**

(Beacon Academy)

Jaune didn't know what to do right now. All that rushed feeling disappears instantly the moment he saw his mom's face on the screen. Even with his new combat experience and powerful sword style mean nothing against his mom, who could put the fear in anyone she laid her eyes on.

"Aren't you going to greet your own mother, Jaune? I'm pretty sure I raise you better than that." Mom said in the same cheerful voice.

Jaune did what he always did when he got his mom's attention onto him.

He made someone else take the attention for him, which he didn't regret throwing his scroll to Pyrrha, who had the reflex to easily catch the scroll without dropping it and accidentally break it or turn it off.

And Pyrrha was greeted by her partner's mother, who was surprised to see her and she in return was surprised to be the one to see her partner's mother out of the blue.

"Oh, so that's why you called. You wanted me to see your little girlfriend." Mom said in a cheerful voice, but that different change the fact she pissed.

Pyrrha upon hearing this blush in the same shade of red like her hair.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Pyrrha stutter at the beginning before she regains back control over her voice right away or risks embarrassing herself in front of her partner's mother.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now, can you be a dear and pass me over to my son? I still need to talk to him. We can have a girl to girl talk later since you're dating my son." Mom said to Pyrrha, who looks like she had her dream come true and move her eyes to Jaune.

Where Jaune's face is very pale and looks like he about to faint, no sign of that prideful look he was putting up a couple of minutes ago.

Pyrrha silently moves her mouth, to apologize the moment she passes the scroll back to Jaune.

Jaune wanted no more than to toss his scroll out the window with all his strength, but know if he does. His mom would likely come to Beacon as a result of doing that.

"You know, son. I figure you were heading to that dreadful Beacon Academy to become a huntsman, but I was wrong. You were looking for a girlfriend that you are planning to marry! No wonder you didn't contact the family at the time. You were busy looking for that special girl." Mom wink at her son, who didn't know what to say right now.

"Now, son. I'm not mad about this, but you really need to return back home if you wish to marry that nice girl. After all, family traditions need to be kept. So, I'll call you back later after telling the rest of the family of this great news." Mom hangs up from the other end, where Jaune never got the chance to say anything at all, even his partner got a few words in.

 _'But, I don't even see Pyrrha in that way!'_ Jaune may have like having Pyrrha as a girlfriend, maybe even as a wife, but that wasn't until he continues to notice the way Pyrrha look at him, that just send a chill down his back when she thinks he wasn't looking.

At the corner of Jaune's eyes, he could see Pyrrha blushing and didn't look like she rejected the idea of being his girlfriend/future wife.

"Does that mean Jaune and Pyrrha is a couple now?" Nora whispers to Ren, breaking the silence and causing Pyrrha to blush even more when she didn't reject the idea while Jaune looks like he is really close to fainting and entering a coma too.

"I-" Jaune was about to say something, but was cut off when his scroll rung and he answers the call unconsciously, where he freezes up again when he sees his mom again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that if this is just a joke and she isn't your girlfriend. I'm skinning you alive. Love you, son, I'll call you later."

And just like that, Jaune's eyes roll up to his skull and fall forward, as he passed out, where his team rushed over to help.

A few hours later*

Jaune slowly opens his eyes and found himself in his bed, wondering if everything that happens to him was just all a dream and he still hasn't made up with his team.

Just before Jaune could figure out what's going on.

Nora appears before Jaune with a smile on her face like she had before that incident.

"Gooooood moooorrrriiiiiinnnnnng fearless leader!" Nora shout, causing Jaune to have a jump scare and fall off his bed, where he reacted on instinct and roll under the bed next to his, then flip himself back on his feet after his exit from the other side of whose bed he just rolled under and got into a fighting stance, where it looks like he about to draw his sword, if he had hands on his weapon that is.

"See Ren! Our fearless leader is always ready for combat!" Nora acts like she knew this all along and the proof shown itself finally.

"Morning. Jaune. You fainted yesterday if you were wondering and we just help you get in your bed since it was night time." Ren answer Jaune's unspoken questions.

"Oh." Jaune blink, "Thanks."

Then Jaune lowers his guard and was still kind of out of it. Wondering why he fainted, then remember the reason why, causing him to pale a little.

"By the way, now that you and Pyrrha are a couple now, are you going to take her out on a date?" Nora asks in an innocent tone, but Jaune could easily tell Nora was anything but innocent with the way she winked at him.

"Since when were we dating?" Jaune asks in dumbfounded, forgetting that he accidentally got his mom thinking he's dating his partner.

"We're not?" Pyrrha look at Jaune in a sad face and close to crying.

"Uh, do you want us to be a couple? I mean, you did hate my gut like yesterday or something for snapping at you before." Jaune may have the experience of a lifetime for combat, but when it comes to girls. He doesn't know jack shit other than know how to fight and kill them when the situation needs it.

Before Pyrrha could say something; Nora appears next to Pyrrha, with her scroll, showing what should be a message for Pyrrha to read since it looks like Nora figure Jaune had enhanced the sense of hearing and would have heard her.

Jaune had no clue how in the world, Nora found that little fact out or if she actual know, but that didn't stop him feeling very uncomfortable and wonder if he should take Pyrrha as his girlfriend, forced or not, with his mom on his case.

"If you can beat me in a duel, then we'll see." Pyrrha gives her partner a smile, where it feels like something hidden behind that smile.

"Huh?" Jaune looks very confused and wasn't even get the chance to ask a follow-up question when he was being pushed out the room, with Crocea Mors already in his left hand while he was being pushed out by Nora. Something he should have done something to stop, but for some reasons, his body didn't react at all, other than grabbing his Crocea Mors.

"Pyrrha will be ready to face you, fearless leader in half an hour! You better go find us a good place for the fight or else!" Nora said before closing the door, leaving Jaune in the hallway with a dumbfounded face.

"What just happen?" Jaune is really confused what just occurred and wonder if he should do as Nora said and find a place for the fight or not.

Thinking about it; Jaune may as well as this still haven't completely fixed the relationship between him and his team. In fact, it may look a bit forced, so he may as well continue with this course of actions and hope for the best.

30 minutes later*

(Beacon Academy: Unknown Open Grassfield)

After Jaune message his team about the location where the spar is taking place.

Jaune started wondering if he truly wanted to do this and he just realizes he been duped. As Pyrrha never answered his question if she wanted them to be a couple for real and didn't even replied his next comment about her hating his gut, which either Pyrrha's mind wasn't completely paying attention to what he said due to Nora or whatever Nora said to her had literally made her forget what she was going to say to him.

Then quickly realize he still hasn't worked on his control over Crocea Mors and would likely hurt if not kill Pyrrha if he wasn't careful enough. This made this even more trouble for Jaune.

Without his sword; Jaune is mostly defenseless and won't be able to fight back at all. In fact, the most he could do is outlast Pyrrha until she out of stamina for him to take advantage of, but if Pyrrha could outlast him while he doing his best to dodge her attacks, then he's screwed.

He glances down at Crocea Mors and wonder if he could just fight with his sword sheathed, then Jaune had this weird idea that just pops into his brain and hit the switch to transform his sheath into shield form, but with that feature no longer available. He wonders what would happen if he tries again, but with the sword hilt still inside.

And much to his shock, the sheath becomes a wider blade for the sword by extending the sharpened edges of the shield; well, used to be a shield and with the added weight of the former shield to increase the force of his attacks.

Not to mention that he doesn't even feel any Aura being drained when he uses his Crocea Mors like this. In a way, this kind of solve his problem when he doesn't have to use his sword that made out of his Aura that would bypass other's Aura shield like paper.

(Unknown)

Just as Jaune was about to celebrate this fine discovery without the need to buy a new sword whenever he is sparring against his fellow students. He found himself back in this void of darkness realm once more.

"Oh come on! Is this going to be a common thing now?!" Jaune cried out in despair.

 **"My third sword was heavy and blunt."**

Jaune blinks his eyes and found himself holding what looks like a big sword with blunt edges, that would require to hold with two hands, but seem light to him, much to his shock.

 **"The uttermost cunning is based on simplicity. With it, I roamed all lands under Heaven unopposed in my 30s."**

And like before; Jaune went through another life-experience, but this time he learned how to use a big sword with just using simple movement, where he found that he defeating many opponents just by that alone.

What made Jaune even more shocked is that he learning a new move called the Heavy Sword Technique, which uses Aura all the time, causing Jaune to feel a bit of grief that even after finally found a way to not use up his Aura. He learned a new move that uses Aura.

The Heavy Sword Technique emphasizes simple swings and moves accompanied by potent Aura exertion. Although it lacks the fancy and stylish movements of typical sword styles, it is more effective than the most complicated form of sword attacks.

Another thing he learned while going through this life experience. Is that using the average swords would break upon using the Heavy Sword Technique and the sword's weight would also boost the power of his swings and thrusts.

(Beacon Academy: Unknown Open Grassfield)

Then, like nothing happens. Jaune found himself back in Beacon, in the open field.

Glancing down at Crocea Mors in its heavy sword form. Jaune channels his Aura through Crocea Mors, but not gentle like he usually does to form the sword, but a large amount of Aura in a quick burst.

Where he found his Crocea Mors' blade edges have a thick layer of white light.

Shaking his head, Jaune stops channeling his Aura into his weapon and hit the switch to put Crocea Mors back into default form.

Then bring out his scroll to check on his Aura gauge and to his shock once more. He found out that he barely uses any Aura at all, even when he just literally use 30% of his Aura in that one quick burst to use the Heavy Sword Technique with Crocea Mors.

If what Jaune's scroll is real, then he uses less than 1%! This made Jaune realize that maybe each time he goes through that life-experience, his Aura reserve would increase in an incredible unknown amount.

Heck, Jaune remembers how Pyrrha mention how his Aura reserve was already considered big at the beginning and now his Aura got an increase again. Jaune says again since he never did check his Aura gauge after he went through the previous life-experiences to see how much Aura he got through some tests.

Jaune blink once again, he really needs to stop that as he has been blinkings more than usual, and found his reflex and speed improved, even more, when he moved away when a branch almost fell on his head, but what made Jaune shocked is that he moved out of the way without even looking.

Jaune's mouth opens in shock when he realizes that at this point, his body reacts anything that comes towards him. Even if it has no hostile intent towards him.

Jaune believes that at this point. He could dodge anything that aims to hit him.

Honestly, Jaune love that he could dodge pretty much almost anything. After all, if he remembers correctly. Being a Huntsmen is a life of dangers and most rookies would die an early age due to being careless sometimes.

"JAUNE! WE'RE HERE!" Nora cried out to Jaune, who was too busy feeling happy about finding another thing that's good about this whole crazy event happening to him.

Jaune looks in the direction, where he heard Nora and was surprised to see team RWBY tagging along and he could easily see that all members of team RWBY look a little uncomfortable and awkward coming with the rest of his team.

Ren noticing this decided to answer before Jaune get the wrong idea.

"Nora invited them and wanted to show how you face against some like Pyrrha. Plus, that Nora even mentions how you wanted to make up with team RWBY like you did with us." Ren replied in a dull tone of voice, where team RWBY look at Jaune with a bit of hope that what Ren said was true.

Jaune didn't say anything and wonder if he should take away Nora's pancakes away as punishment or reward her instead for doing something this for him when it would maybe take days or weeks before he gains enough courage to speak with team RWBY as he did with his team.

"Right..." Jaune slowly nods his head, showing that what Ren said was the truth, much to the delight of team RWBY, but Jaune could easily tell both Weiss and Blake had doubts about this, but was dragged along.

"By the way, Pyrrha. I forgot to ask at the time." Jaune didn't mention how he didn't really forget, but more of never got the chance to ask what she meant back in their room before being forced against his will to find a spot for their sparring match to take place.

"What do you mean when I beat you, we'll see?" Jaune stare at his partner, who blush a little and direct her eyes away from him. "You're not going to answer are you?"

Pyrrha couldn't speak a word at the moment and just shook her head in response, that she won't answer Jaune's question.

"What's this about Jaune beating Pyrrha?" Ruby ask Ren and Nora since these two should know what's going on.

"I know Jaune is strong and all, But I don't think he could beat Pyrrha here, who won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row." Weiss comment about this whole deal and wonder how thing will go.

Blake didn't say anything and just watch everything happen around her in silence.

"Honestly, I don't care who wins and just want to see some action. Mostly with me doing some of those actions." Yang grin, but a bit forced when she looks at Jaune and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, Jaune and Pyrrha are going to fight each other and the winner gets a wish, that the loser will do what the winner wish for." Nora happily to inform everyone what's going on by telling what the winner and the loser get from this.

"Say what?!" Jaune didn't even agree to this! In fact, he was hoping to get an answer to why he needs to fight Pyrrha in the first place; well, he got his answer, but not like this!

Jaune wanted to know if Pyrrha wanted to be in a relationship with him!

On one hand, he happy to get a girlfriend after all these years of trying to get one after puberty happens. But, he didn't want it to be a forced one! He was hoping that his stalk-eer, Pyrrha, would reject the idea of becoming his girlfriend!

Right now, Jaune wondering if fixing the bond, or what's left of it, between him and everyone else was worth it!

Pyrrha didn't seem to deny what Nora said, instead, Pyrrha look like she ready to win this fight and eager to finally fight Jaune.

Jaune, on the other hand, wished life was normal before he got his Aura unlocked.

At this point, Jaune wonders what his life would have been if he didn't go through this swordmaster's life and just got his Aura unlocked without figuring out what his Semblance until later on.


	8. Arc 1 - Chapter 8: Good? Decent Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 8: Good? Decent Maybe**

(Beacon Academy: Unknown Open Grassfield)

"Okay! Everyone back away! It's time for the fight and the winner get to request anything from the loser!" Nora shouts to everyone while trying her best not to squeal with excitement.

Team RWBY and Ren back away, but not too far that they won't be able to watch the fight.

Pyrrha brings out her weapons, with her Milo in her right hand in javelin form and Akouo, her shield, attached to her left golden forearm guard. And took her fighting stance.

Jaune may as well fight since it looks like it's too late for him to change everyone's mind about this and hit the switch on his sheath, with the sword still in and transform it into the heavy sword form, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

And if Jaune were to guess; everyone was thinking he would just swing around Crocea Mors while it sheathed. Which is technically true, but at the same time not.

"WHAT?!" Ruby cried out in excitement to see something unexpected to occur and wonder what other secret her fellow leader's weapon could do.

If it wasn't for the others nearby; Ruby would have interrupted the fight and would grab Crocea Mors to see it up close and try her best to find all the secrets hidden within it.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. Did Jaune ever do that in Combat Class before?" Yang ask Weiss since she is the one that always pays attention to classes even the ones that very boring.

"No. Usually, he just smacks other people around with his sword while it sheathed or just send them off the ring to win the match." Weiss replied, showing that even she is shocked to see this form of Jaune's Crocea Mors before her eyes.

"I'm not surprised Jaune didn't reveal everything he has. Everyone needs a trump card in the case of a life-threatening event." Blake comment, as she stares at Jaune with narrow eyes.

"Wait, we were supposed to keep a few things hidden as a trump card?" Yang didn't know this at all! And wonder if this was why most of the time she would be defeated by stronger opponents she had faced in her life.

Ruby wasn't really paying attention to what her team is saying and was more interested in Jaune's Crocea Mors' heavy sword form. Wanting no more than to rush over to ask him everything about it and why he didn't tell her the first time they met, where they show each other their weapons.

"Be quiet guys! They are about to start!" Nora shushes the others as both Jaune and Pyrrha look ready to start their battle.

And just like Nora said, the battle has begun.

Jaune waited for Pyrrha to make her move, and so, Pyrrha did a quick shift of Milo to rifle form to do a quick shot before returning it back into javelin form and charge right at him.

Without much effort, Jaune easily changes the trajectory of the bullet and send it right back at Pyrrha, who was shocked that he could do such a thing.

Block? Yes. Send it somewhere else? Yes. Sending it back at the shooter? No. Pyrrha wouldn't think of something possible in her life. Maybe with someone with a Semblance that could redirect it back, but she knows that her partner didn't have such a thing.

So to everyone's shocks to see Jaune stopping Pyrrha, with her own attack, just to test the water, but instead of following up an attack. Pyrrha ends up having to stop her charge and use her shield to block her own attack.

Before Pyrrha could even regain back the momentum of her attacks. She had to dodge a sword slash towards her throat, then another towards her right thigh. Until Pyrrha had to go fully into defensive as Jaune rapidly swinging his heavy sword in a wild manner, but each strike, aiming for Pyrrha's vital points or stopping her from even returning her own attacks.

"How is this possible?!" Weiss asks in disbelief to see Pyrrha, one of the strongest Huntress-in-training being pushed so far that she can't even fight back and have to continue being on defensive the entire time.

"You're telling me. I would expect Pyrrha to land multiple hits on Jaune, but it looks like it's the opposite." Yang was equally disbelief as Weiss. Since both seen Pyrrha fought before and Jaune as well, but both thought Jaune would be on the defensive almost like usual and rarely go on the offensive approach.

While Jaune kept up his fast sword strikes, to put Pyrrha on the defensive when Jaune suddenly spin his heavy sword and use his free hand to form a spear hand and thrust it at Pyrrha's neck, causing her to flinch and moved her head away before it makes contact.

Jaune narrows his eyes when he felt his Crocea Mors returning back to normal after feeling his swing was a bit off or too slow for his comfort. And figure Pyrrha must have done something to his sword to cause this.

Pyrrha notices the way Jaune looked at her. Knew right away, that he must have discovered that she used her Semblance on his weapon.

Jaune saw the look on Pyrrha's face and instantly figure out his guess was right, with the way his partner looked at him as if he had discovered her Semblance, which is why he attacked with his hand to stop her from continue using her Semblance when she got distracted and lost focus to keep her Semblance active.

Jaune didn't stop with just a spear hand thrust and spin around to increase the momentum over his sword arm, then bring it down into a downward slash, causing Pyrrha to bring up her shield above her head, where she block the downward slash.

Pyrrha had to let out a grunt when the ground beneath her cracked from the heavy blow she had to block, even her left forearm started to ache a little, which shouldn't be possible with her Aura shield taking the blow for her and the pain as well, but it seems like whatever Jaune just did. Bypassed her Aura shield and made her feel the pain that her Aura should have taken for her or at least lessen the pain to not influence the fight.

As time goes on; Pyrrha continues to be on the defensive without being able to counter the entire time. Much to her frustration and enjoyment of finally having a challenge.

Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't really into the fight at the moment and was busy figuring out how to use his heavy sword Crocea Mors without ending up crippling Pyrrha from the overwhelming weight as he continues adjusting how much weight each blow should be, to prevent himself from hurting Pyrrha too badly, to the point it's fatal and Pyrrha will be dead in minutes if she wasn't taken care of soon.

So the entire time, with just a bit of awareness of what Jaune doing, he has been working on his attacks to make it less 'deadly' and more non-lethal. Oh, he can be as much deadly as he wanted, but making it non-lethal was very new to him.

In fact, the life-experiencing he went through multiple times already, had helped him adjust his fatal blows into non-lethal blows while facing Pyrrha right now. Much to his relief and the reason for all this is because he still not used to wield Crocea Mors in its new heavy sword form.

And facing Pyrrha actually help him a lot than anyone realized.

What no one realized by now. Is that Jaune always treat all those previous matches in Combat Class as his own personal training to adjust his sword style without killing anyone. He got plenty of experience for that, but not much for not killing until he went through the previous two life-experience of the swordmaster.

So, having Pyrrha as his sparring partner was like having dozens of matches in Combat Class at once. Making Jaune finally see how powerful Pyrrha is in her own right.

If Jaune were to place Pyrrha in the countless 'heroes' he faced. She would be around the lower 1%, that's better than those not even considered on the list of above 0% of the total countless 'heroes' and foes Jaune had 'fight' with. That's how Jaune seeing Pyrrha's fighting abilities as.

That low 1% may be little, but Jaune had 'seen' how powerful the people Jaune or the person he lived through that are in the 1 % range are and Pyrrha is among them. In fact, those previous 'opponents' if he could call them that, arrogance or not, but it's true, they not even within 1%. While he hasn't faced any staff members of Beacon. He can at least say they're above 1%. Maybe 10%, depending on how much fighting experience they have and their Semblances.

Once Jaune got a good flow of using his Crocea Mors in its new heavy sword form. He started picking up the pace as he was going pretty slow in his opinion while adjusting to his new sword.

"Okay, Pyrrha, warm up is done. Let's take it up a notch." Jaune said to Pyrrha, and everyone else who was once more shocked again today, to find out the entire time. This was a warm-up for Jaune.

Before Pyrrha could even say anything. She was blasted off her feet when Jaune smack her with his heavy sword Crocea Mors like a baseball bat, with Pyrrha being the human size baseball. Not that it many any different.

Of course, Pyrrha wasn't out for the count and did a backflip to get rid most of the momentum and spin around while switching Milo into its rifle form as Pyrrha took this chance to start her counterattacks.

Sadly, for Pyrrha, she just remembers that this was useless as her own shots are coming right back at her, much to her dismay and quickly moves away while switching Milo back into javelin form. As Pyrrha charge right back at Jaune, who shockingly appeared right in front of her right after Milo finished shifting its form.

Jaune grabs Pyrrha's right wrist and applies enough pressure to force Pyrrha to let go of her weapon. If this was someone else, they would have dropped their weapons, but for Pyrrha. She doesn't even need to hold it and use her Semblance to spin Milo to force Jaune to let go of her wrist, but was in a rude of awakening.

When Jaune only did that to distract Pyrrha just enough for him to slam his forehead onto Pyrrha's, causing her to wince and once more, lost her focus and dropping Milo.

Jaune didn't stop with just a headbutt and kick the back of Pyrrha's left knee, then her foot to disturb her balance. Forcing her on her knee.

To make sure Pyrrha doesn't get up. Jaune plants his heavy sword into the ground, near Pyrrha's left arm, stopping Pyrrha from swinging her shield arm. Which only took a second before Jaune kick Milo away, preventing Pyrrha from picking up her weapon, if she could get out of his grip. Not that she could, but Jaune rather be on the safe side.

Jaune hit the switch on Crocea Mors and return into default before Jaune quickly draw out the handle of Crocea Mors while injecting his Aura to form the blade and place it near Pyrrha's neck.

All done in a matter of seconds, where everyone had a hard time seeing what just happen, with only a selected few manage to see the whole thing.

Pyrrha looks at Jaune with her mouth open in disbelief that she was outmatched, so badly, that she had not once managed to land a single hit on her partner.

"Good match." Jaune said to Pyrrha before removing the blade made of Aura away from his partner's neck, returning back into its sheath and pulling it out of the ground, then offer a hand to Pyrrha to help her up.

"Unbelievable." Weiss mumble to herself, even watching the whole thing with her own eyes, she still thinks everything was just a dream and a lie. But, Weiss knew everything was real.

"You want to go again later?" Jaune ask Pyrrha, who look at him with eyes widen, then it brightens up.

"That would be grand!" Pyrrha agreed right away, as she gives her partner a big smile, a true smile, unlike the other ones she has shown.

"JAUNE! That. Was. Amazing! You were like-" Ruby rushed to both Jaune and Pyrrha, as she looks at Jaune in awe and started making funny noises and failing to re-explain how the entire fight went.

"Man, vomit boy. To be honest, I was hoping for Pyrrha to beat you." Yang walks up with a smirk, "No offense."

Jaune just shrugs his shoulders, not really care that others wanted him to lose. If it was Jaune before Beacon, then he might care, but now? He really doesn't.

"By the way, Jaune Jaune. You used your reward by requesting Pyrrha for another sparring match." Nora pop next to him, causing Jaune to tense up a little and almost smack Nora in the face with Crocea Mors, but he stops himself before his body moves in motion.

"I did?" Jaune looks at Nora with a confused look until he remembers why there was a sparring match in the first place. "I mean, I did." Jaune nods his head, rather not deal with others being on his case for asking something 'unreasonable' from Pyrrha.

But, Jaune had this small gut feeling that Pyrrha would gladly do it, no matter how bad it may be if the request was related to him.

So for the entire day; Jaune started explaining to team RWBY the same thing he did with his team.

At first, some had doubts while the other was asking many questions about what it was like, then regret it instantly when he mention the countless of deaths he experienced, which his own team was shocked as well as it was the first time they heard about it.

In fact, Ren got Jaune to repeat what he said to the rest before, causing team RWBY to believe Jaune right away when team RWBY heard the double layer voices when Jaune spoke out what Jaune remembered the swordmaster's voice said before going through the life-experience of the unknown swordmaster.

And so, Jaune and the others got back to the same bonding they had at the start, but Jaune knew that this whole bonding among fellow students won't last long. He just knew that in the future. Team RWBY and JNPR may actually become his enemies.

A few months later*

(Forever Fall)

Not much has changed; well, for Jaune's daily route of training, ignoring the looks he got from others not part of team RWBY and JNPR. At least that is a bit of a change, where his team and team RWBY hang out with him, but not too much.

Out of everyone. It was Pyrrha and Ruby that hang out with him the most. Not to mention, that after the sparring match between Pyrrha and himself.

Pyrrha took it on herself to face him every weekend, to show the fruit of her training that she put herself into every time she was defeated by Jaune. So, with each defeat, Pyrrha would have this excited look on her face every time before the match started.

Because of this, even Ruby decided to put extra effort into training once she remembers that she is the youngest students in Beacon Academy, and so, she must push herself further to make up the 2 years between herself and the other first-year students.

Furthermore, Ruby even spars against Jaune and Pyrrha as well, with the latter more than the former. Like the same with Pyrrha, Ruby wanted to test herself against Jaune, who Ruby picked as her measuring stick to match with. With Pyrrha doing the same as well.

After a while; people started rumors about the three, causing both teams to feel awkward and wanted to find out who the source of these rumors and beat the daylight out of them, with the way people look at team RWBY and JNPR.

If it wasn't the fact that Jaune wasn't so used to it by now. He would have caused countless students to drop the huntsmen and huntresses program for life. And if Jaune didn't gain the experiences of the unknown swordmaster, then Jaune would have long by now be under pure pressure and could snap at any given moment.

Currently, today is the day, where team RWBY and JNPR, along with a third team heading to Forever Fall, with Professor Goodwitch leading them over to collect red sap on Professor Peach's behalf. As for extra school credits since the school is running out of red sap.

With team RWBY and JNPR sticking together, leaving the other team to be by themselves. While the rest look for a good tree to get the red sap to collect.

Jaune didn't know why, but he got a feeling today was something to be very important for him.

Tossing this feeling in the back of his mind as he helps Ren carry the extra empty jars since Nora packed extra to collect for personal usage.

It's a good thing Ren asked Professor Glynda beforehand or else all their extra collected red saps would be taken away.

So, team JNPR doesn't have to worry about having to stop a raging, hungry, Nora from attacking the teacher for taking away her red sap, which she would use on her pancake of goodness.

Therefore, team JNPR had agreed among themselves to stop Nora whenever she tried to eat the red sap before they collect enough for the assignment.


	9. Arc 2 - Chapter 1: Skeptical

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 1: Skeptical**

(Forever Fall)

"Hey, Jaune Jaune." Nora called out to her fearless leader.

"Yeah?" Jaune replied as he tries not to drop any of the empty jars.

"It has been months now. Have you and Pyrrha done the deed yet?" Nora wiggles her eyebrows at Jaune, while some don't know what Nora meant, making them very curious and look at both Jaune and Pyrrha with curiosity.

"What do you mean if they have done the deed yet?" Ruby asks in a confused look on her face as she and the others continue to search for a good spot to collect the red sap.

Jaune opens his mouth to explain in a way that won't cause too much problem for him.

Sadly, for Jaune, Nora beat him to it.

"Why if they have done IT as a couple, duh!" Nora smile at everyone.

For those that didn't know what IT is, had different reactions. But, every one of team RWBY and JNPR stops walking.

Ruby looks at Jaune, then at Pyrrha, and then back Jaune. Repeating this multiple times with a confused look still.

Weiss looks at both Pyrrha and Jaune with shock and disbelief. Then, let out a tired sigh that she should have expected this with how things been over the months by now.

Blake looks at Jaune's outfit, then at Pyrrha's as well and a certain memory about a book she had read popped into her mind, causing her to blush a little.

"So, have you two kissed yet?" Yang teases both Pyrrha and Jaune, then smirk when she sees both are blushing.

"Wait, does that mean Jaune and Pyrrha are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Ruby asked in an unusual emotionless voice, which sends a chill down Jaune's back.

"You bet!" Nora replied, causing Pyrrha to blush again and glancing at Jaune from the corner of her eyes before quickly looking away, trying her best to look like whatever Nora said didn't phase her. Which would be true if she didn't blush and glance at Jaune like a lovestruck girl, which she is.

"Yeah..." Jaune said dryly like he could deny it at this point. And Pyrrha giving Jaune a happy smile once more after hearing him accepting the fact that she, Pyrrha Nikos, is the girlfriend of Jaune Arc.

Jaune has two reasons for not rejecting Pyrrha, uh, love for him.

One: Pyrrha would give him this 'look' that would cause the words to be stuck in his throat.

Two: His mom would have his hide if he dares treat Pyrrha in any way that's disrespectful after have a good talk with his partner over the few past months and if he dares break up with Pyrrha. Well, let's just say Jaune has another reason why not to get his mom mad at him if he could help it.

Jaune has faced; well, technically true since he does have the 'experiences' of facing powerful people, monsters, even an army of Grimm at some point.

However, Jaune feels like facing his mom would lead to his defeat, no matter what he says. Sure, he could technically defeat his mom in a battle of combat, but the battle of arguments seems like the unknown swordmaster doesn't have much experience with. Because in every situation similar to the one he in. The answers the unknown swordmaster use? Fight with his sword. Until the problems are solved or it no longer stays as a problem afterward.

Yeah, Jaune can't really attack his own mom. Just because he 'dating' Pyrrha. At this point, Pyrrha has only held his hand and a kiss on the cheek and rarely on the lips, because Pyrrha would shake her head in embarrassment whenever she hears someone nearby and was forced to give up on kissing on the lip. Not that he didn't like it.

Oh, Jaune love kissing Pyrrha, but he wished that he did it first and with a girl, he actually asked out, which he never did with Pyrrha, thanks to a misunderstanding which he can no longer be fixed at this point.

Due to the fact that the Arc family is waiting for Pyrrha to tag along and visit the entire family, to finally meet his first girlfriend and one that hasn't dumped him a few days afterward. Like most of the family members expected to happen the moment he finally got a girlfriend and by the times he in his 30s or so.

 _'Why does my life have to be so complicated?'_ Jaune wonder if it was best not becoming a Huntsman like he dreamed to be without realizing there is always a downside to everything in life.

 _'No! I can still do this! I can become a Hero!'_ Jaune almost slaps himself in the face, but stop himself or risk others looking at him for doing such a thing to himself for no reason.

"So did you two kiss yet or what? Wait, don't tell me you did the dirty in bed!" Yang cried out in shock after finally figure out what Nora truly meant by IT, causing the others to look at both Pyrrha and Jaune, to see if they did.

Pyrrha was used to being under pressure, but this feels a bit different from the one she used to. Making it somewhat hard for Pyrrha in this condition.

"No, we did not do the dirty in bed." Jaune tried to make it didn't bother him, but with his cheeks red betraying him and to make it worse. Pyrrha moving a bit closer to him.

"Wait, you didn't say no to kissing." Ruby said in shock, causing team RWBY to stare at Jaune and Pyrrha in disbelief.

"Well, let's just say that Pyrrha isn't just a pretty face and know how to persuade others when needed." Jaune looks up at the sky, not wanting to see the others looking at him.

"Oh, Jaune. Such a kidder." Pyrrha punch Jaune's right shoulder in a joking manner, but Jaune easily moved out of the way without looking. This caused Pyrrha's eyebrow to twitch at this. However, she stops herself before making a fool out of herself.

"When did this happen?!" Weiss cried out, finally got the words stuck in her throat to come out.

"I caught them kissing last week when they thought no one was looking while they were hanging out on the roof. If I didn't know any better, they would have gone to the next stage right there and then if the bell for lunchtime, to be over hadn't rung." Nora grin at both Jaune and Pyrrha, causing them to blush at this.

Pyrrha nervously rubs her right forearm, with her left hand, trying to not notice the look she getting from the others.

While Jaune continues to look up at the sky with his face red. Knowing that Nora saw him and Pyrrha kissing. He doesn't know where Nora was at, to spy on them, but she wasn't far from the truth about him and Pyrrha close to going at it.

After all, having someone like Pyrrha really made his hormone go crazy whenever they kiss.

However, Jaune felt that it would be better to have their first time somewhere more private and special, more with the former than the latter. But, he got the feeling Pyrrha didn't care either way and would gladly do it out in the open. As long there no one nearby, that is. And it looks like it was Nora, who was nearby because Pyrrha stops kissing him instantly, whenever Pyrrha felt that someone was watching her kissing him.

However, it looks like Nora managed to sneak up on them before Pyrrha could even detect her.

If Jaune were to guess. Pyrrha must have used her Semblance in a way to detect anyone nearby if they have anything metal related on their person for her to sense them. And with almost everyone carrying a Scroll. Not many would be able to sneak up on Pyrrha unless someone has zero metal on them. So, it looks like Nora didn't have her scroll on her at the time or whatever she did to make it so Pyrrha can't detect her or maybe Nora was just out of Pyrrha's detected range.

"Hey, Jaune." Ren decided to rescue his leader, "Did you finally get the chance to ask your family if your Semblance is a family thing like Weiss'?"

This caught Weiss' attention and quietly listen to their conversation, with some of the others doing the same.

"Not really, even after months so far. Something stopped me from asking this question. At this point, I feel like some unknown force is preventing me or others from asking my family. I even had Pyrrha here tried to ask my mom at one point after multiple fruitless efforts on my part." Jaune said with frustration, causing Pyrrha to pat his should in comfort.

"It's true. The moment I tried to ask in Jaune's place. Something stops me as well. A few examples I can easily remember. One of them is that the moment either Jaune or I even start with the first word of the question. The scroll's call disconnects due to either on our side or Jaune's family side forgot to charge their scroll. Mostly, Jaune's mom or his family would forget and the call end." Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief after experiencing the whole thing herself. "I'll have to agree with Jaune. Something is preventing Jaune and me, maybe even others from asking his family about his Semblance."

"What does Jaune's Semblance have anything to do with his family?" Yang asked.

"Ren has this theory, that Jaune's Semblance is similar to Weiss here." Pyrrha replied for her team, "That maybe Jaune's Semblance is a family thing, but with something that makes it different from the other family members."

"I see. That's what you mean by if Jaune's Semblance is like mine. All the people born as a Schnee would have the same Semblance, with a few things that make it different. Could be something small or something big." Weiss nods her head after finding out what Ren's question meant now.

"So, Jaune's Semblance should be having the memories of someone else life in the past or something and his family have something similar as well, like having a different person and gaining that person's lifetime experience and maybe the Semblance belong to that person as well?" Ruby tried her best to think this through without causing her to become too confused.

"Exactly. I wanted to know if maybe my family has a Semblance like mine or it just me." Jaune replied to Ruby's question. "Sadly, over these past months. Nothing is working. I even sent a letter once already and still waiting for my family to get it. However, none of my family said anything about my letter. Luckily, I can mention about the letter, but not what is on it and even if I tried to. The same thing happens." Jaune let out a tired sigh as he started walking again, making the others resume walking again into the forest to collect red sap.

"Maybe trying to visit them, to ask the question in person?" Blake asks Jaune, who let out a bitter chuckle.

"I would like to, but that kind of not a good idea right now." Jaune gives everyone a smile of bitterness. Even Pyrrha's smile became a bit strained.

"Why won't that be a good idea? Plus, it is almost close to the date for the first year students to visit their family." Yang said to Jaune, as she would like to visit home for a few days before returning back to Beacon.

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look, something that everyone saw.

"Because my family doesn't know that Pyrrha and I are Huntsman/Huntress-in-training." Jaune let out another bitter chuckle. "Not to mention how we mention that we're kind of busy and would take some time to visit them. Neither Pyrrha or I have figured a way to visit them without giving out anything away. Furthermore, there is a high chance of my family finding a way to force me to stay with them and not return back to Beacon Academy by the time they find out about the lies."

"Also, I didn't want to cause Jaune any problem and had to lie as well." Pyrrha had this guilty look on her face, that she had to lie to her own partner's family, but within good reasons of course.

"Why would you lie about that?" Ruby asks with a frown on her face, "I bet they would be proud that you made it into Beacon Academy, Jaune!" Ruby look like she spoke out the truth and all family would love to have their kids growing up as Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Jaune gives Ruby a wry smile, "They don't even know I applied to Beacon Academy and actually don't want me to become a Hunstman and instead get a civilian job. Not to mention, to date only non-Huntress girls as well. Not wanting my own date to bully me since they have their Aura unlocked while I don't."

"Does your family hate Hunters or something?" Blake asks Jaune because even her own parents are happy for her to become a Huntress, if they knew that is, but she knows her parents would rather have her as a Huntress than stick with the White Fang like before.

"Guess my family isn't the only one." Weiss mumble to herself, but only Blake and Jaune heard her while the rest couldn't hear her due to how quiet she whispered to herself.

This made Blake curious on what Weiss meant, but decided to ask when she thinks it is right.

"Well, technically... no." Jaune let out a depressed sigh, "Actually, my family would be happy for me to become a Huntsman."

Ruby cut Jaune off before he could continue explaining why, "Then, what is so wrong with telling them then?"

"Honestly, Ruby. He was about to get there before you interrupted him." Weiss shook her head at how impatient her partner is.

"Sorry." Ruby giggle awkwardly.

"As I was saying, they would be glad. If I was like 10 or something, where at the point. It was discovered that I had no talent in fighting at all. Making my whole family started to become more concerned for my safety, to the point they wanted to keep me from becoming a Huntsman any more after a few accidents." Jaune looks ahead with eyes of sorrow.

Pyrrha notices this and pats her partner/lover's shoulder, to cheer him up as she smiles at him when Jaune look at her.

"Uh, Jaune, if you haven't realized yet. But, you're literally the strongest student in the first year. No clue on the students in the second, third, and fourth year here in Beacon, but you're definitely the number one in the first year." Ruby said to Jaune, which some of the other making a few comments in agreement with Ruby.

"And you forget that is due to unlocking my own Semblance, that I'm so strong right now. If I had a different Semblance than the one I have. I'm pretty sure I would be the weakest student among the first year and have a very hard time catching up with everyone else due to the fact that I literally just got my Aura unlocked a few months ago." Jaune knew his limit and easily could tell he would have countless problems during his time in Beacon Academy if it wasn't for his unique Semblance.

Ruby frown and wonder if this is true. Same with everyone else; well, team RWBY still have doubts while team JNPR believes their leader.

Jaune noticed right away that only his team believed him while team RWBY just doesn't. Not that he could blame them since even he would find this unbelievable. Nevertheless, he is happy to have a great team like his, who would believe and trust him.

Plus, with all, he went through. Detecting the way people look at him came very easy. Who knew that a swordmaster would include body language reading. Because he sure didn't until this whole gaining another person's lifetime for him to use.

Even someone like Nora could see that team RWBY didn't completely believe him at all.

"Anyway, if I ever talk with on my scroll and with my family. Please. Please don't talk about anything related to Hunter related stuff. They tend to call me when the least I expect it." Jaune said to Ruby and her team, causing Yang to smirk in his direction.

Jaune narrows his eyes at Yang, but didn't say anything. If she wanted to mess with him, then he will get his payback and by that, he was thinking about sending Nora at her. Because everything he could think of would mostly lead to crippling her or killed. Something he has no desire to cause on a fellow student.

"By the way, what did you say to your family, if you're not a Huntsman-in-training?" Weiss asks Jaune with curiosity, with the rest of team RWBY also curious as well.

"Jaune here had to say he is a chef." Pyrrha replied to Weiss' question in her partner's place. "And I'm just a fellow co-worker, where we started dating after a month working together."

"You can cook?" Weiss looks at Jaune doubtfully.

"Oh, Jaune Jaune is a great cook! He makes the team's dinner every day! It's soooo good! Not to mention the dessert! Mmm, hey, Jaune Jaune! Can we have pancake as a dessert?!" Nora starting begging her fearless leader on what tonight's dessert would be.

"I guess. As long as you don't eat the red sap we're going to collect." Jaune knew how Nora is and easily know that Nora would bound to eat all the red saps they would collect. Better make Nora pick between the two options.

"Hm." Nora started to think about this very seriously. Since she did had the thought of having a... taste of the red saps, to check their quality. But, now she had two choices. To either have pancakes for dessert tonight or having a taste of red sap now?

"So, wait. You lied to your family that you're a chef, along with Pyrrha being your co-worker. Then, what happens if your family decided to visit?" Yang asks both Jaune and Pyrrha, wondering if this was the case and she can see countless problems with this.

"Well, both Pyrrha and I are going to find a small restaurant to work at in spare time and make it somewhat believable. But, if things come to worse. I was planning to bribe a restaurant owner to make it look like I work there." Jaune said weakly, as he felt like he should have picked something else as his fake job in Vale.

"You do realize how much trouble you're going to be in if they find out how you lied to them and even tried to make it look like your lies are true, right?" Weiss said to Jaune, who just nod weakly.

Even Pyrrha found this a bit of a problem, but she will treat this as a challenge, something she loves to do and will learn how to cook from her partner. Something they have already started a week ago. Just to be prepared for the future.

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it." Weiss wonder how long it takes before things become complicated and everything crumbles down. Of course, she would help out if needed.

"Okay, fearless leader! I'll promise not to taste the red sap!" Nora shouted as she looks at Jaune with a grin on her face.

"Taste?" Jaune asked with confusion, then look at Ren for an answer whenever he is confused and it Nora related.

As team RWBY and JNPR head deeper into the forest to collect red sap, where some of them not noticing that they are being followed from behind.


	10. Arc 2 - Chapter 2: Conflict

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 2: Conflict**

(Forever Fall)

"Hey, Ren." Jaune whisper to his fellow male teammate. While making it look like he only paying attention to his friends and searching for a good tree to collect red sap from.

"Yeah?" Ren replied, noticing how his leader is trying not to draw attention to himself, so he started whispering as well.

"We're being followed, and not with a friendly intention either, and no, it isn't Grimm." Jaune continues to whisper to Ren, as he informs at least one person about the people following them. "Blake, make sure to inform your team quietly. Just in case we need to fight."

Ren look confuses at his leader, while Blake, on the other hand, panic a little as she looks in Jaune direction with eyes of shock and fear.

"It's not my secret to tell you, Ren. It's Blake to tell." Jaune answered Ren's unspoken question while Blake looks a bit relief, but still looking at Jaune with eyes hint of fear. But, nothing out of the ordinary appears on Blake's face.

Ren slowly nods his head, understanding that people have a secret for a reason, and also, because Ren doesn't really know Blake that well and neither does she with him, making this more difficult for those that wanted to know. Furthermore, Ren already got his hands full with Nora and rather not deal with another if he can help it. Therefore, learning about Blake's secret isn't that important to him at all.

40 minutes later*

After everyone found a tree for themselves. All of us started to collect red sap; well, almost all of us. As Ren had to prevent Nora from 'tasting' the red sap a few times and Jaune had to repeatedly tell Nora about their little deal, if it wasn't for that, then Nora wouldn't have stopped herself from devouring all the red sap without anyone, but Ren, knowing about it.

So far, Jaune hasn't let his guard down at all. Since the people that followed the entire time had stopped nearby as well. Which mean, that these people are aiming this very group, or someone among team RWBY and JNPR, instead of just heading in the same direction and continue forward.

Jaune didn't even try to look in the direction of the people following them. As he wanted to find out what goals they're aiming for. While thinking about this, Jaune picking up a jar of red sap and seal it tight with the lid.

Then drop it to the ground, as Jaune move from his crouching position to appearing right behind Pyrrha and knocking the object about to hit Pyrrha right back in the direction where it came from.

Jaune quickly noticed the said object is a jar filled with red sap, causing a frown to appear on his face. Wondering why would someone throw this out of everything else.

A second later, Jaune got his answer as he heard a familiar shout of surprise and knew right away, who was following them the entire time.

"I knew this was going to be a bad thing!"

"Shut up! And help me get rid of these Rapier Wasp! OW! DAMN IT!"

"HOLY SHIT! That's a big Ursa!"

From the bushes near us. Came out team CRDL, with multiple little flying bugs chasing after them. Behind them is a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward, swinging its right claws at Cardin, sending the leader of team CRDL flying and crashing just before Weiss' feet, causing her to take a couple of steps back. As some of the Rapier Wasps are still attacking Cardin, making Weiss need to keep her distance and her teammates did the same.

Before anyone could take on the Ursa Major and/or deal with the Rapier Wasps. A blur of a shadow figure pass all of them, then a few flashes of white and the Ursa Major's entire body scatter into little pieces before disappearing instantly. Along with all the Rapier Wasps killed off as well.

The shadow figure is Jaune, with his back turned to everyone else.

Everyone could feel a sharp presence coming from Jaune, like he about to attack anyone that dare move a single muscle. Then it disappeared the second Jaune turn around to give everyone a goofy smile.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asks everyone, but mostly towards team CRDL, with a voice of hint concern. Sadly, for team CRDL. Jaune wasn't one-bit concern about them. In fact, he furious once he realizes they are the one that stalked his team and fellow sister team, along with the one that threw the jar of red sap at Pyrrha.

Jaune may not like the way he got together with Pyrrha, but that doesn't mean he won't give her a chance. Not to mention, Pyrrha is technically his girlfriend and as a man. How can he allow something to happen to her when she has her guard down? A scum that what. Let alone someone who has a dream to become a hero.

"Hey, uh, thank-OOF." Cardin has an awkward smile on his face, as he tries to get up from the ground, but instead is forced back onto the ground and on his back, with a foot on his chest. Looking up to see the owner of the said foot and Cardin pale with fear, to see Jaune's eyes staring down at him with a cold glare.

If Cardin was in his right mind right now, he would gladly say, that he would rather take on the huge Ursa Major alone barehanded than being stared down by such cold eyes, that wouldn't even hesitate to kill him if there weren't any witnesses nearby. At least he got a surviving chance on the Ursa Major.

"I'm going to say this once. If I ever see you mess with my friends or send someone to do the job for you. I'll hunt you down and make it impossible to become a Huntsman. This is not a threat. This a promise I'll make as an Arc." Jaune said with a cold tone of voice, that just made almost everyone hearing, shiver at how cold it is.

Cardin was too scared to say anything. Hell, everyone couldn't say anything, including both team RWBY and JNPR. With the latter, more of being speechless out of fear.

Ren knew right away and this incident proves to him, that his leader care for his friends and team. In fact, Ren could roughly guess why Jaune. Even he would be mad if someone tries to harm Nora.

Pyrrha looks at Jaune, with her cheeks a little redden as she knew right away, that Jaune was mainly talking about her. Honestly, she happy about having her boyfriend defend her, but she wished, that Jaune would let her fight along with him. She not that defenseless.

Nora has a big smile on her face, happy to learn that Jaune Jaune cares for her and excited to know, that other than Ren, someone else cares about her as well.

"Do you understand?" Jaune asks Cardin, with his voice still cold and a hint of wanting to maim Cardin badly, right there and then, but he knew that he would be in trouble if try to hurt a fellow Huntsmen outside of combat class or friendly spar.

Cardin quickly nods his head, that would make one feel like he would snap his neck with how fast Cardin is nodding his head. But, no one would blame him for this. As many would be frozen in fear if they were stared at by such cold eyes.

"Good." Jaune took his foot off Cardin's chest and walk over to his team and team RWBY, with the latter looking at him with a bit of fear. Well, not Ruby. As she mostly in awe than fear.

Jaune can easily tell Blake is the one who fears him the most out of everyone, next to Cardin, and trying her best not to stand out too much.

The sound of footsteps quickly heading to this location, to see Professor Goodwitch looking around the area for any hostile Grimm, but found nothing.

"Is everyone alright?" Professor Goodwitch asks all of us, with most of us claiming fine. Cardin and his team, on the other hand, was not even close to being fine once the Professor finds out that Cardin almost put fellow students in danger. Therefore, team CRDL will be given months of detention.

A few hours later*

(Beacon Academy)

Later that night, on the rooftop of the same place Jaune usual come to. He looks up at the broken moon, going through what occurred today. Then, let out a frustrated sigh. As it looks like he is fated not to get along with team RWBY, or at least, other than their leader, Ruby Rose, who clearly still act the same around him and happy to hang out.

Ruby's team wasn't.

Jaune could guess, that with Blake. It's technically his fault since he hinted about her Faunus heritage, which she seems to be hiding from everyone and there he goes. Almost revealing it to Ren, with a chance of others knowing about it too, if they were eavesdropping into the conversation at the time.

But, Jaune just can't figure out why both Weiss and Yang would fear him. Blake, he knows the reason why, but those two, he just can't guess why. But, Jaune isn't that eager to find out. After all, he got his team to worry about as their leader.

Therefore, Jaune started thinking, that not everyone will get along with him. No matter how he wished that everyone would as everyone love the hero.

Jaune let out a snort of amusement. As each day in this academy had made him question himself many times if he truly wanted to be a hero than the time before coming here. Where he would claim to be a great hero like his forefathers.

Shaking his head, Jaune got up from the ground, then walk back inside to spend a few minutes talking with his team before calling it a night.

A few days later*

(Beacon Academy)

"Oh. Hey, Ruby. What's wrong?" Jaune asks his fellow team leader, as she sat next to him and seem a bit sad. Something he noticed lately these few days.

Currently, Jaune is in the library to study a few things. Since he may have gained the knowledge and experience of the unknown swordmaster, but this does not include the knowledge of the present. This includes subjects like math and Dust. It's mostly the latter that he needs to study more than anything else. Jaune have no idea if the way people used Dust in the past compared to the people of today.

Anyway, Jaune noticed how Ruby seems more stressed and unhappy lately, with the main cause being her own team. Now, Jaune may not be the best person to go to, for this kind of problem. But, with Ruby being his first friend in Beacon. Jaune decided to do his best to help his first friend out.

"Same thing as before. I tried to explain to my team how I wanted to do team exercises or team bonding after we return from Forever Fall. Along with getting team RWBY to resume the sparring match against team JNPR like before. But, each time I bring these topics up. My team keeps on coming up excuses to not attend." Ruby explains in a short summary of what her days have been lately, to her fellow team leader and sparring buddy. If that is a thing.

"Oh, maybe it's my fault?" Jaune scratches his chin with a bit of guilt.

Ruby looks at Jaune with a confused look, "How is this your fault?" She has no idea how her problem related to Jaune.

Jaune looks around, to see if anyone nearby, but just to be sure. Jaune closes his eyes and expands all of his senses, but the sense of sight. Where Jaune can tell, that there are many people in the library; however, no one is near him and Ruby within a couple of hundred feet.

Jaune doubles check to be sure before finally think it's good enough for him to tell Ruby why he thinks this is his fault, but also stop from anyone else on eavesdropping.

"Well, I may have spooked Blake." Jaune started explaining how he discovered Blake being a Faunus and knew she was trying to hide it, and upon finding out that someone discovered this secret must have scared her.

"Oh, maybe this is your fault." Ruby mumble to herself, then blinked her eyes and look at Jaune. "Wait, you only mention Blake. What about Weiss and Yang?"

"I have no idea what's wrong with those two. I thought you may know. It's Blake that I know the reason why and think it is my fault. While Weiss and Yang, I have no idea." Jaune shrugs his shoulders, not really know what up with those two nor care about it.

"Oh..." Ruby feels a bit guilty, but at the same relieved, that Jaune isn't the main fault of her team acting so weirdly around her. But, that still didn't make the problem solved, if anything, this just makes it more complex for her.

Jaune noticed his friend feeling sad and decided to cheer her up.

"Hey, Ruby, how about we head to the Dining Hall and get us something to eat?" Jaune asks Ruby, who look at him with a disgusted look on her face like the idea of eating there wasn't the best place to eat, even if it is free for all students and teachers.

"Uh, Jaune. Are you trying to cheer me up or finishing me off?" Ruby asks in a joking manner, but both Ruby and Jaune know, that eating at the Beacon Academy's Dining Hall is mostly a last resort. If delivery isn't an option and no one they friend with don't know how to cook. The food there is just that awful.

Jaune rolls his eyes at Ruby, "Of course, I'm finishing you off." He said with sarcasm and fake serious look on his face, which just made Ruby giggle at this. Not a second later, Jaune started laughing along with Ruby as well. "Come on, I'm thinking about cooking tonight for my team. You can join us." Jaune grin at Ruby, who grins back and gladly accept the invite.

After all, Ruby learned from her team, that they're going out tonight and won't be eating with her. Which is one of the main reasons for being sad when she came here, to look for Jaune's help.

"Come on, I've already texted my team to meet us in the Dining Hall." Jaune said to Ruby, as he put away his scroll and pick up the book he left unattended for a while now and decided to read it later. As he put it back on the shelf Jaune took from.

Ruby didn't bring anything with her to the library, other than her own scroll. So she was already at the entrance to leave the library.

A few hours later*

"So, Ruby. Did you finally manage to figure out how to control your Semblance in midair?" Pyrrha asks Ruby, as everyone just arrived at team JNPR's room and relaxing around after good dinner made by Jaune, with Ren helping out a little to speed things up.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of that. I have lots of problems on my plate right now." Ruby whines a little, causing Pyrrha to giggle, but also concerned for the leader of team RWBY.

"How about you try blasting yourself into the air before using your Semblance?" Nora said to Ruby, who let out a nervous giggle.

"I did exactly that, but learned the hard way, that I got to work on my Semblance outdoor since I often smack myself against the wall." Ruby didn't want to lie at all; well, not to team JNPR with all the help she gains from them. From helping her work on things she missed by skipping 2 years ahead of everyone else. To help her improve her combat skills.

"Oh, then I got nothing." Nora grin at Ruby before quickly rushes over to Ren, to persuade him to help her 'adopt' a sloth as a pet. And with Ren doing his best to point out many counterpoints to why they shouldn't. This argument has been going for a long time now, that everyone on team JNPR thinks it's been going for years between these two.

"Well, if you want, we can help you out tomorrow in the morning. Since it will be the weekend tomorrow with no class." Jaune offers to help Ruby out, with his team tagging along as well like usual. Jaune pause for a moment to look at both Ren and Nora. "Unless you two got something to do tomorrow?"

"Sorry, fearless leader, but Ren and I have to go to somewhere, that requires our absolute attention." Nora didn't go into where they needed to go so important and neither Ren wanted to explain either.

"Alright." Jaune didn't care if these two didn't tell him. He will leave their private business to themselves. "Just remember, both Pyrrha and I will be there to help you out. The two of you just need to tell us."

Pyrrha nods her head in agreement with Jaune. "That's right. Don't be hesitant to call for help if needed."

"Same with me. Everyone here helps me a lot. So if there anything I can help, just let me know." Ruby smile at both Nora and Ren, letting them know that she as their friend is always there to help them out in their time of needs.

"Thank you. We will sure to do that." Ren said to everyone, with Nora shouting about how happy she is for having great friends.

"By the way, do you have any idea when is your team coming back?" Jaune asks Ruby, which may have not been the best thing to ask.

As Ruby switch from happy to disappointment and sadness.

"...I don't know, honestly." Ruby mumble in sadness, "Do you guys not want me here?" Ruby looks at Jaune, since he as the one that asked this cruel question to her.

Pyrrha noticing this, smack the back of Jaune's head, letting him know that he did something wrong and need to fix it fast.

Jaune frown at Pyrrha before his stupid brain kicked in on why she did this.

"Ah! No, Ruby! Not at all. We love to have you here, we're just concerned that you're not with your team in the first place. Seeing how you're their leader. Shouldn't you know... and I'm going to shut up now." Jaune quickly realizes his stupid brain is still stupid even when he put his mind onto things, as it didn't help him come up with better words for him to use to cheer Ruby up.

Pyrrha rolls her eyes, knowing that her boyfriend may not be the best one to do the talking outside of combat. Therefore, Pyrrha decided that she should do the talking, but the words got stuck in her throat as she just realizes, that she doesn't have much experience in cheering people up either.


End file.
